I Need You
by PrincessOakenshield
Summary: A new exhibit comes into the lives of our favourite museum gang. She has no idea where her family is, she's frightened, embarrassed and all alone. Little does she know, there is a certain pharaoh who has a good understanding of how she's feeling, and though she might not yet realize it, he needs her just as much as she needs him. Ahk/OC sweet, adorable and extra-fluffy
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I hope you like my story. Thank you so much for reading! :) it will take place sometime after the 1st movie but before the second one, in the time where Larry is still a night guard. I'm not sure yet if I will incorporate the other two movies into the story, but we'll see! Anyways, here you go! **_

When she came alive for the first time, Amaryina did not understand what was happening. All of the sudden, she could breathe. But she quickly realized that something was wrong. There was no water around her. She was perched on a stone and behind her, the wall was painted blue, resembling an ocean. And yet, she did not have any real water. She was inside a building, that much was obvious relatively quickly. There were others nearby. But the mermaid didn't have time to observe them. She had bigger things to worry about.

As there was no water nearby, Amaryina realized that her worst nightmare was coming true. The bottom half of her body began to ache as it stretched and change. She cried out and immediately tried to shut her mouth as she was drawing attention to herself and that's the absolute last thing she needed. But it was never a pleasant experience when a mermaid tail shifted into legs. Amaryina had never experienced it herself, but she heard stories.

Tears running down her face from the pain, Amaryina held a hand over her mouth and whimpered. It all took about 30 seconds, and she had a pair of bare legs. They were long and smooth. Beautiful. She dreamed of this, of the day she could finally walk; see the world. Be normal. But not like this... she didn't have any clothes on other than the top she had to match her tail. Amaryina lifted her head and noticed she had quite a little audience gather around her. Gasping, it took her some moments to truly realize what situation she was in.

The others just stared at her. Eyes unblinking, curious. No one seeing her discomfort and shock. No one saying anything. All Amaryina could think about is getting away. She scrambled up, throwing her long, dark brown hair over her shoulders, and jumped off the rock in an attempt to escape her audience. Once she landed, she expected to run to the next room, where hopefully she'd be alone to figure all this out. Only problem was, she failed to consider that she's never used legs before. As soon as she stood, her knees gave out and she collapsed. She tried again. And again. Same thing. Amaryina felt so defeated. So, she sat there, hugging her knees on the floor, at the base of the rock she just jumped off. Her ocean blue eyes shut tight, cascaded by her long, thick lashes. Her small body shaking with sobs; her pale skin covered with goosebumps. She had no idea where she was or what happened to her. How did she end up here? Where was her mom and dad? Her sister? Why was she alone here? A voice shook her out of her thoughts. It spoke a language she did not understand.

"Va bene, lo spettacolo è finito! Vai fuori di qui! Partire! Adesso! Velocemente!" The voice sounded commanding and was followed by whispers from the crowd. Amaryina opened her eyes and blinked back the tears that were blurring her vision to see the statue man shuffling everyone out. With one last look at her, he too was gone.

Amaryina was now alone in the large, cold room. She took a deep breath and tried to think. What was she to do next? Where was she to go?

**On the other side of the museum...** Movie night. That is how Thursdays were spent in the museum. The guardian of Brooklyn would bring his "portable projector" as he had named it, and the box would shine light onto the wall, telling a story for everyone to see. Normally, the stories were truth, or would teach Ahk about the world outside the museum, about this new world. After all, he lived 4000 years ago. Some things have changed and he wished to learn. So, he enjoyed movie night. However, Jed and Octavius had insisted that this Thursday, the movie would be something called "Star Wars". Larry had explained that it was not real, and Ahk had lost interest. He simply did not understand the point of watching something which obviously never had and never will happen. What was the benefit? He tried to watch the first 20 minutes of it, but he decided that taking a long walk through the halls alone would do him some good.

Truthfully, as much as he did not want to admit it, he was lonely. The others, before Larry became a night guard, had years to form bonds. They were all close and knew one another on a deep level. When Ahk was released, at first everyone feared him. Then they accepted him. But he did not feel any bonds. Teddy was always warm towards him, but Ahk could not help feeling out of place. It was not the first time.

Ahk stopped in front of his tomb, observing it. Even when he was alive he felt loneliness. He had his parents, and his hateful brother. But the people would look and treat him as the royal he was. Everyone feared him; wished to be him. And all he ever wanted was companionship. Ahk took a deep breath, and a smile crept on his face as he remembered dressing up in the clothes of one of their male maids and sneaking out of the palace.

He heard someone running down the hall. It got louder and louder until Columbus turned a corner and sped past him. He tried to call after him,

"Everything alright...?"

"No! Ho bisogno di una donna! Non andare nella stanza della mitologia!" He yelled back at Ahk without stopping or turning around. Ahk raised his eyebrows and shook his head, having no idea what Columbus is yelling about. He took a breath and tried to get back to his thoughts. But not even a moment later, he looked down the hall again, seeing Columbus disappear behind a corner. Something in his heart skipped, and told him to follow. So, he jogged to keep up with the metal statue.

After a few moments, they were coming up to the movie room. Ahk could hear zapping and zooming from the speakers. But Columbus interrupted everyone by bursting in yelling.

"La nuova mostra è qui! Lei non può camminare! Lei è nuda Ha bisogno di pantaloni! Abbiamo bisogno di una donna lì adesso! Lei ha bisogno di aiuto!" Ahk was right behind him through the door. Larry pauses the movie and ran up to Columbus.

"Woah! Hey! Slow down Chris! You know I can't understand Italian. What's going on?"

Columbus sighed and rolled his eyes, clearly exasperated.

"Eh... New girl, si? She is-uh there. She- eh how you say... naked?" He then looked at Sacagawea and Rebecca. "Please-uh come, si?"

The two women jumped up and Columbus made for the door with them and Larry. Ahk turned around to see the rest of the museum follow as well, filled with curiosity.

"Larry..." he caught his attention. Larry immediately made for the speaker. "Hey guys! Everyone, please SIT DOWN! You can all meet the new exhibit tomorrow. She is scared right now. Probably has no idea what's going on."

"Oh, come on, gigantor!"

"No, Jed. Stay and finish the movie. You two really wanted to watch it. Last thing she needs is more stress and more... unusual."

"Says the giant!"

"Jed, we've been over this a million times, I'm not a giant!"

"Vieni più veloce!" Columbus interrupted, waving his hand.

"Guys, please." Larry tried again.

"Fear not lad," Teddy spoke up. "I got everyone under control here."

Larry nodded towards the president with a look of appreciation. And then he turned to Ahk.

"Hey, come with us. I know you will act with decency. We may need some help."

Secretly, Ahk was hoping Larry would ask him to. He could not help himself. He was curious. "Of course, Larry."

Larry hesitated, "But... maybe lose the crown. We need to seem as ordinary as possible."

"As you wish," Ahk smiled, removing the crown and setting it down on one of the speakers at the exit of the Theater room.

They all began jogging down the hall towards the room of mythology, quickly stopping by the locker room while Rebecca grabbed a bag.

"Larry," Ahk spoke while they sped down the halls, "who is the new exhibit?"

"A mermaid. I completely forgot they were bringing her in today. I should have prepared more."

"We forget. It happens, even to guardians," Ahk said kindly with a smile.

Once they arrived at the now closed doors of the room. Columbus held out his hand to stop Larry and Ahk, "Fermare!" Then indicated to Sacagawea and Rebecca to enter.

_**That's it for the first chapter, the second one is coming! Have a great day everyone :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Enjoy :)**_

Larry and Ahk waited for the ladies to come back out the room. Columbus has stormed off, having better things to do. It was now just Ahk and Larry.

"Why me, Larry?" Ahk spoke. Larry looked at him curiously, not quite knowing what he meant. "You could have brought Teddy to help. But you asked me to come."

"Well," Larry began, looking Ahk in the eyes as if he silently saw something, "something tells me you of all the exhibits know how she is feeling. You yourself were a 'newcomer' in a way. You may be able to provide a type of comfort that no one else here can."

"I shall do my best."

"How are you doing, Ahk? How've you been feeling?" Ahk raised his eyes to meet Larry's. He was genuinely wondering; genuinely concerned. So Ahk opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Rebecca coming out.

"I think it's best to give her some space. She's been through enough today. Let's all come back tomorrow," as Rebecca spoke, Sacagawea also emerged, sad smile on her face.

Larry thought for a moment and said "alright. There's still several hours until dawn. Let's go back and finish the movie. Might even have time for the second one." As they started walking away, Ahk stayed back. Larry noticed and turned to him. "You're not coming?"

"No, I think- I think I will visit the planetarium. I may join you a bit later though."

"Alright, see you in a bit." And they were off. Ahk also started walking away. As he passed the slightly cranked open door of the mythology room, he heard a soft cry that made him stop dead in his tracks. This small little cry broke his heart. How could he just walk away? He waited; listened. The girl was crying, and they just left her. How can it be better to come back tomorrow when she needed help now? Ahk risked a quick glance into the room. There sat a tiny young woman, with long milk chocolate hair falling in thick, luxurious waves down her back and over her pale shoulders. She was wearing what he assumed were Rebecca's clothes; a pair of black sweatpants and some thick socks. Her stomach was exposed and she was wearing a top which was typical of what anyone would think mermaids wear. She looked like a frumpy little doll.

Ahk could have slapped himself. Here he was, standing and gawking at her while she cried. He's no better than any of the curious exhibits who wanted to jump on the opportunity to come see her. He pushed the door to the room open gently and it creaked. Immediately, the girl's head snapped up and if Ahk was not already dead, he would probably die here and now. Her eyes. Those beautiful eyes. They held him for a few moments, but these moments felt like centuries. The eyes were the color of the most beautiful ocean. He felt like he could drown in them, and he wouldn't mind.

He was snapped out of his trance as she retreated back, sliding on the floor until her back hit the wall. She jumped at the sudden wall contact and her instinct was to run. She got up, but her knees gave in immediately, and she tumbled, landing on her hip bone against the cold marble floor, crying out in pain. She must've been terrified, and it broke Ahk's heart all over again. God, what was this woman doing to him?! He has heard of the magic of mermaids. That they captivated men instantly. But he also heard that they could be evil and lure men to their deaths. But when he met those eyes... he did not seem to care.

"Please," she whispered, "do not hurt me."

Ahk tried to find his voice, "Never," he whispered back. He approached her and knelt in front of her. She tried retreating but the wall would not let her. "It is alright. Please do not fear me. I do not wish to harm you, I only wish to help. Will you allow me?"

The girl's head hung low. Tears flowing down her pale cheeks. But after a few moments, she nodded slowly.

"My name is Ahkmenrah. Fourth king of the fourth king. Ruler of the land of my fathers," he knew immediately as he began with all his titles that he should stop. He did not want to frighten the girl with all his formalities. She raised her eyelashes and looked at him. Those beautiful eyes full of curiosity and fear. Ahk reached out and placed a hand on her arm. "But my friends call me Ahk." She continued looking at him wordlessly. Ahk was wondering what she was thinking. "What is your name?"

"A- Amaryina," she said hesitantly. "But most call me Amara."

"What a beautiful name," he said gently with a soft smile. And then he tried it out himself, loving the way it sounded. "Amara." She gave a little shudder and it was immediately obvious she was cold. Ahk immediately began taking off his cloak. "Amara, put this around you. It will keep you warm." She was hugging her knees close to her and made no move. So Ahk managed to get the cloak between the cold wall and Amara's back, draping it over her shoulders. As he did, his hand brushed her hair. It felt like the most luxurious silk he's ever felt in his life.

"Thank you... Ahk. I- I am not used to being out of water. It feels cold." Amara would always have the feel of water surround her body. It was a comfort for her. And now, she was in a giant marble room, on the cold floor.

"You are a mermaid, then?"

"I guess you're wondering where my tail is,"

"Actually, I enjoy mythology and have read extensively about mermaids. When you are out of water, the tail becomes legs." Then Ahk had a look of sympathy wash over his features. "I have read that it could be quite painful. Are you alright?"

Amara was for one incredibly impressed by Ahk. He was not just some power-seeking idiot. He had taken the time to read about her species. He was smart, Amara could see that.

"It- it was the first time this happened. I have never been out of water. This was the first time and- and it was scarier. I was more concerned about where I am to worry about the pain."

"Would you not feel more comfortable sitting on the bench?" Ahk indicated to the bench across the room. Amara shifted uncomfortably.

"I-it's just that... that this is my first time having these," she waved to her legs, "and I haven't quite gotten the hang of it yet..."

She couldn't walk. He felt like an idiot for embarrassing her more. Of course, she couldn't walk. People don't just start walking. Not to mention, he saw her attempt just a few minutes ago. His brain felt like jelly ever since he walked into this room.

"Amara," he said gently, "if you'd like, I can teach you how to walk. But for right now, may I carry you to the bench? Will that be alright?"

"Please... do not trouble yourself. I am fine here."

"Amara," this time he moved closer to her, his voice as soft and comforting as he could make it. "You are of no trouble. Please, allow me to help you. Nothing would please me more. Let me carry you to the bench, and we shall talk more. About anything you want."

It took a few moments, but Amara wanted to know what was going on. She had a million questions, and Ahk seemed like he was someone she could talk to and so she finally nodded.

Carefully, Ahk slipped his arm between her knees, the other nudged her back from the wall. She hugged his cloak closer to her as he gently lifted her off the ground.

Ahk noted how small and light she felt in his arms. He could feel her body shaking, though this time he knew it was not from the cold. She was afraid. He knew that it was only a few minutes since they met but Ahk hated the thought of Amara fearing him. He vowed to Ra that come hell or high water, he would not allow any harm to come to this perfect creature in his arms. In fact, he wished that he could keep her in his arms a little longer than the short walk to the bench. He had not realized how much he needed to hold someone. The loneliness was something he has gotten so used to, only now that he had her in his arms, it felt so much more intense.

But he would not be selfish. Just because he was so captivated with her from the first moment, it did not mean that she returned these thoughts and feelings. He would not make her more uncomfortable or more scared than she was.

Setting her slowly down, supporting her while she sat down, he sat next to her. Gently smiling, he turned to her.

"So, Amara. I imagine you must have many questions. What would you like to know?

_**Thanks for reading everyone :) Hopefully I'll have time this week for another update**_**.**_** It may seem like I'm getting into the romantic stuff a bit fast, but it's more for the purpose of outlining Ahk's thoughts. I assure you, he is shy and unsure as well, and it will be a while before he makes any kind of move ;) I just like to think that he would be captivated by her from the moment he meets her, but only on the inside.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading the last two chapters :) I'm sorry if I took a while to update. With the current Coronavirus situation, there was just so much to do. Anyways, here is some Ahk x Amara fluffy goodness to warm your hearts during this crisis. Stay safe everyone and enjoy :***_

They had sat there and talked for what felt like hours. It was mostly Ahk talking and Amara listening intently, much to his dismay. He could not explain why, but he longed to know more about her. She was, in a way, just like him: new, disconnected... alone, lonely. He had no idea what was coming over him.

In all of the 4000 years that he has been alive and dead, no one made him this confused and enchanted. No one. Granted, he spent most of those 4000 years locked in a box. But he knew he couldn't just blame the loneliness; it was her. Amara was somehow magical. She had a power over him like nothing he ever experienced. And he just wished to be around her more. He wanted her to know that she does not have to do this alone, like he had to. She is not alone. She would have a friend.

"So... you're dead," she said slowly as if trying to convince herself of all that she has learned.

"I am," Ahk responded quietly, "Does that bother you? Frighten you?"

Amara was silent for several moments, looking down at her lap before looking at him hesitantly.

"Umm, no. I mean... I don't... I don't know. Maybe? I mean, please don't misunderstand, you've been so kind to sit with me, explain the situation. You owe me nothing. I am no more than just some... Ughhh, I'm a mess. Please understand that this is a lot to take in. It's not you that frightens me. It's that I'm either dead, or worse: not real..."

Ahk looked at her sympathetically as she tried to get her thoughts together, imagining just how overwhelmed she must be feeling. Amara looked around before continuing, "judging by the fact that they put me in the mythology room, I am no more than a myth." At this, it was as if her entire body sulked down and she lowered her head. Ahk did not know what to do, how to comfort her. So he did the only thing he could think of: he reached out and caressed her soft small hand before taking it into his own. He guided it closer towards him before resting it over his chest. He wasn't sure what he wanted to bring her with this action, but he knew he wanted to feel the faint beat of his heart. Yes, during the day he was a mummy. But at night, he was as alive as the beautiful creature in front of him.

Amara looked at him, confused. But before either of them had a chance to say anything, the doors to the room burst open, and a group of five men strode in.

"So, is it true?! Be here a mermaid? Where is the fish?!" Growled the man in front. Amara trembled, while Ahk slowly stood up, extending his hands to the sides, trying to shield her from view with his body.

"Excuse me, what is going on?" He asked the men, confused. They didn't say anything at first; just looked past him at Amara's frightened frame hiding behind Ahk. He took this opportunity to observe the men. Who were they? What did they want? By their appearance, it was clear that they were pirates. They had all the stereotypes one might think of. Obviously Dr. McPhee wanted to feed everyone's imaginations.

Their leader, the bigger, bulkier man had an eyepatch. Two of his front teeth were gold. Him, along with his men had very defined black eyeliner. They all appeared dirty and tanned. Their skins were covered in scars and scabs. Dreadlocks hung from their unkept heads, with those triangular hats sitting on top. Ahk had seen them around a few times, but they usually kept to their own group. No one wanted to approach them; they looked rather intimidating. They were huge. A couple of the guys were not even given the curtousy of long-sleeved shirts, their muscles bulging out.

Then, the leader took a step towards them. Immediately, Amara, using Ahk for support, retreated backwards pulling him along. He still had his arms extended, defending, yet trying to signify peace to hopefully sort out this misunderstanding. The leader sneered, his ugly smile extending across his brutal face.

"You defend this creature?" He asked.

"She is but a young woman. What has she done to deserve your aggression?"

In the blink of an eye, the leader was an inch away from Ahk's face, making Amara yelp in fear. She tried to run but once again, tumbled not a meter away. The pirate grabbed Ahk by his bejeweled collar.

"Listen here, boy. Yer not more than a babe who jus' suckled at his mother's breast." The Gang of pirates all laughed at this remark before the captain continued. "The others, well they see ye as some leader. But ya know what lad? Yer a BOY trynna be a man. Ye wanna be a real man? Then defend this place from evil. THAT," the pirate waved his hand in Amara's direction on the ground, "that is pure evil. We don' follow ye. Ye get in our way, I'll cut ye down so fast ye will no' see it."

"Who is she to you? I will ask you again," Amara was a bit shocked hearing Ahk's voice. So far, she has known him as a gentle and kind soul. But now, something in his tone was different. There was... command. Power... rage. "What. Has. She. Done?!"

"IT is a MERMAID," spat the captain. "IT has lured countless decent men to their deaths, matey! I will no' have IT endanger MY MEN! Look at ye..." he sneered at Ahk. "Ye've known it for what, an hour? And the great pharaoh himself is droolin' over this... this half-breed. This... she-fish! She has ye under 'er spell-"

If the captain had intended to say more, none of it came out. The minute that he started spewing the insults at Amara, Ahk had lost control of his normal self. Something inside made his blood boil. An instinct had overcome him to protect the young woman. In one swift motion, Ahk blew his knee straight into the captain's gut. The captain immediately bent over and started coughing. Not even a moment later, Ahk grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head into the bench he'd sat on with Amara just a few moments ago.

Ahk was not a violent person. He was a firm believer in resolving conflicts in a calm, civilized manner. But these thugs were no civils. He knew he had to act fast or Amara would be in danger.

He wouldn't lie to himself. The pirate's words hit him hard. Had Amara really cast a spell on him? It would explain a lot. He had never felt this way before; so captivated. There were beautiful women at the museum for sure. There is an exhibit of Ancient Greece and Athena, the goddess of War and Wisdom came alive every day. She was beautiful. Ahk admired her. But nothing could compare to his feelings towards Amara. What has she done to him?

He vowed to figure this out later. But right now, he had bigger problems. He figured that the myth of mermaids leading men to their deaths was coming true already. The captain lay unconscious on the floor, while the other men were closing in around. Amara was still sitting on the floor, shaking out of her bones, tears pouring down her face. She was whispering something to herself to calm down. The pirates mistook this for her casting a spell. One of the men yelled,

"SILENCE HER! CUT HER HEAD OFF! NOW!" While his companion moved closer. There was no way out for them.

Ahk intercepted the man, "Do not touch her. Leave!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Came a loud, very welcomed yell. Ahk snapped his head up in surprise to see Larry, Teddy, and basically the rest of the museum behind them. "You guys, I told you she is not a threat. What are you doing? Seriously, do you want me to lock you up?"

"Oh yeh? Look at the cap'n! Does that look like the work of an innocent?"

"Um, that was me, actually." Ahk smiled and waved at Larry.

"Look guys," Larry began in a soft voice to the pirates, "I know you don't like it, but please, can't we all just live in peace? Seriously, remember those days before I came where you were all constantly fighting, and being locked away? Do you want that again? Come on, guys. Let the poor girl be!"

There was silence in the room. Larry was in a stare down with one of the pirates. Ahk was enthusiastically looking from the pirates to Larry.

Finally, the pirate Larry was staring at turned to his group.

"Aight boys, hoist 'im up. Come on mates, 'urry up." The other pirates lifted the captain over their heads and carried him off. The pirate turned and looked at Amara with disgust before shifting his gaze to Ahk. He pointed his finger and snarled "this isn't over, BOY!" And walked off. As he was leaving, the voice of Jedediah filled the air,

"Hey, bonehead! Don't you know that's King Ahkmenrah! Don't you be forgettin' now, that it's his tablet that brings your sorry arses to life every night. Ya'll show some respect!" But they were all gone and no response came.

Larry looked at Amara and then at Ahk.

"Who were they, Larry?" He asked.

"The guy you knocked out: that's Blackbeard. And the other guys are his crew members. I wouldn't worry though," Ahk raised his eyebrow, looking surprised at Larry, "I remember Rebecca mentioning something about how Blackbeard mostly used his appearance to intimidate, but was not really VIOLENT," at this Ahk scoffed and they were silent for a few minutes before Larry spoke again, "hey, so it's 30 to sunrise..."

"I got this, Larry. She's had more thrown at her than anyone can dare to hope to get through. Please," Ahk motioned to the curious, gawking crowd, "take them. I got Amara."

"Okay," Larry nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Ahk. I'd be lost without you and Teddy to help me." Ahk smirked,

"I'd be more dead, if that's even possible, had you not come a few minutes ago. Thank you." Larry smiled before getting up.

"Alright everyone! Back to your displays. 29 to sunrise!"

There were sounds of mild protests, but Larry shuffled everyone out with the help of Teddy, and closed the door to the room.

Ahk sighed and looked at Amara on the ground. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, with her head down, rocking. She was terrified, that much was clear.

Ahk approached her cautiously. "Hey, hey, hey," he whispered, " it's just you and me now. Do not be frightened. They're gone. You're safe here with me. Hey, shhh, Amara, Amara look at me," he continued to whisper, gently taking a hold of her wrists, trying to pry them apart. "Amara, please, look at me." Slowly, she lifted her head, though her eyes were still closed. And then, her long lashes fluttered open to reveal those ocean eyes that captivated him so. They were swimming in tears, but nevertheless, breathtaking.

Ahk had to remind himself to focus. He reached a hand to wipe the tears that were spilling with his thumb. Her skin was so soft. He smiled at her and gently spoke, "Amara, it's nearly sunrise. You will go to sleep soon. This... crazy day will be over. It's too much to handle for anyone. You will sleep. And when you wake at sunset, I will teach you to walk. Would you like that?" Her head was hanging low and her eyes closed again. Ahk raised her chin with his fingers and whispered again, "Amara, look at me. You're safe."

"Y-you s-say that," her small voice trembled. "W-what will happen if those pirates get here first when I wake up? They will tear me to pieces!"

"They will not get here, I promise. Trust me, Amara. When you wake up, I will come to you. In the two minutes I won't be here, I'll make sure Larry protects you. He's a friend."

"And is this my life now? Relying on a stranger to protect me from being killed every day?"

"Amara, we will figure it all out. Once everyone gets to know you, they will have nothing to fear and no one will try to harm you. Until then, I shall be your personal guide to life in the museum," he smiled warmly at her.

"But how do you know they aren't right? How do you know I'm not a monster luring you to your death?"

If he had to be honest, he had no answer to that. He couldn't understand her effect on him. But he wanted to believe with all his heart that she was innocent. So he gently whispered, "I'm a good judge of character."

Amara still looked unsure, but her eyes were beginning to droop with lack of energy. So Ahk did the only thing he could think of. He started singing an ancient Egyptian lullaby that his mother sang to him when he was a child and afraid of the dark.

As he sang, he gathered Amara into his arms and found her display. He gently placed her down. As he finished the lullaby, he noticed that her tail was back, and she was asleep. She would become a statue any moment. As would he, so he told himself to hurry. He took a moment to really observe her. She was flawless.

Ahk sighed, folded her borrowed clothes and stashed them under her stand, away from the eyes of guests. He picked up his cloak from the ground and walked out of the room. The other mythological exhibits piled in after him and took up their positions for the day.

As he entered his tomb, he found Larry.

"Is she-"

"Holding up as can be expected," Ahk answered immediately, "Larry. I must ask a favor of you. Please, be there for when she wakes. Just until I can reach her."

"You got it, buddy."

"I am forever in your debt, guardian of Brooklyn. Also, one more thing. Could you, if it is not too much trouble, perhaps find me the biggest, thickest book on mermaid mythology?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark. Darkness everywhere. Silent. The silence was suffocating. No air. Nothing. Loneliness crept into the bones.

That was how it felt for the first moments of his waking. It always took him a minute to remember everything, before he panicked and threw open the lid of his sarcophagus. Ahk had spent far too long being trapped inside of it, that he still had fears when he woke up that he would be trapped once again. He hated the dark. Getting back into the sarcophagus every morning at sunrise was pure torture. He had to put his fate into Larry's hands. It wasn't that he didn't trust Larry. Ahk would trust him with his life. He was more concerned about events that Larry would not be able to control. What if, somehow by some unfortunate event, Cecil Fredericks came back? What would happen then? Ahk knew this was not going to happen. But his fear of darkness, and once again being trapped inside that suffocating coffin was simply too strong.

Slowly, he raised his body and unwrapped the bandages. He took a deep breath and stretched his arms and back. Once he stood, he greeted his jackal guardians, before something caught his sight. Ahk had memorized the look of his temple, so when something was different, he would be able to tell immediately. There, on a stool, lay a thick book. Ahk moved closer to observe it. The cover was a bright blue with a greyscale drawing of a woman with the tail of a fish. Across the center of the book, bold words **"Folklore and Mythography: An In-Depth Exploration of Mermaids"**. And just like that, before a single moment could pass, Ahk was out of his tomb, sprinting down the hall to the room of mythology.

How could he, even for a moment, forget her? He prayed to Ra and all the heavens that she was safe. He didn't think of anything else; just ran. As fast as he possibly could. He made it to the doors within 1 minute. That must have been some kind of record. As he approached, he noticed that the doors were swung open and that there were many exhibits present. He frantically looked past everyone to try and spot Amara. Was she okay? Was she safe? Had Larry forgotten her? Had Blackbeard gotten to her first?

Just then, he saw Rebecca emerge from a small crowd of people. As soon as she spotted Ahk, she smiled and walked over to him.

"Ahk, good 'morning'! I was just about to go find you."

"Really? Is all well? Is- is Amara..."

"She is fine," Rebecca smiled, "some sleep did her a load of good. Everyone is curious to get to know her. But Larry, Teddy and I stayed by her side to make sure she doesn't get overwhelmed. But..."

"But what? What is wrong?" Ahk was instantly nervous at that word. Rebecca gave him a soft look and continued.

"But, she's been asking where you are from the moment she woke up. I think that of all of us, you make her feel the safest."

Ahk couldn't explain why, but he had a feeling of guilt wash over him. He shook his head and quietly said,

"I am a fool. I took too long to waken. For a moment I forgot about everything. I should have been the first to be here. Now look," he indicated to the crowd, "they all made it here before me. Gawking."

"Actually, I mean it when I say that the sleep did her some good. She is more open and welcoming. Now go on! She wants to see you." Rebecca winked and Ahk watched as she walked off, not knowing what to say.

He approached the crowd of exhibits and pushed his way past them. At last, he came to the front of the crowd, to where Amara's display was. Larry was standing on one side of the rock and Teddy on the other. Ahk looked up to the rock and felt breathless, as if the air had been knocked out of him. There, on the rock, sat the most beautiful creature he has seen. He remembered thinking the same exact thing yesterday, but he could not imagine that Amara could possibly look more beautiful. Her beautiful brown locks cascading over her bare shoulders in waves like the ocean. Her long, thick eyelashes blinked over her sea-colored eyes. Unlike yesterday, they were not swimming in tears. Also, unlike yesterday, her rose pink lips were not pouting, but were shaped into the most beautiful smile. She laughed at something Attila said and the sound was unlike anything Ahk had heard before. But what hit him hardest was what was below her waist. Instead of the legs she had the previous night, there was a magnificent, bright blue tail. As the light hit her scales, it seemed to almost illuminate the entire room. He was awestruck, just standing there, looking up at her, his mouth slightly parted.

As she laughed and looked around the crowd, her eyes landed on him. Her small smile instantly turned into a full-toothed grin. She mouthed a "hi" to him. He was snapped out of his trance and smiled back at her, slowly walking over. Larry looked at him and nodded his head, slapping Ahk on the arm before walking over to Teddy and starting a chat. Ahk and Amara were at last right next to each other and he felt as if they were the only people in the room, despite the fact that they were, on all sides, surrounded.

Amara still smiled but lowered her eyelashes and her head, as if in nervousness. Ahk gently placed his hand on her arm and asked quietly,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she smiled again and looked at him, "yes, I am, thanks to you. Thanks to you for yesterday."

"There is no need to thank me Amara." He reassured. But he was dying to know why she had asked for him. "Rebecca said you were looking for me?"

"Oh, yes. Umm..." she twiddled her thumbs. "I just... well I just wanted to apologize for yesterday,"

"I do not understand. Apologize for what?"

"Ahk, I am not usually like I was, please know that. I do not want you to see me as this nervous wreck. I feel extremely embarrassed about how scared and childish I was yesterday. All the crying, I just..."

"Amara," Ahk said her name so low and gentle, it could have been a whisper. "I cannot wait to get to know you, the REAL you. But please, never apologize for yesterday. You were alone and afraid in a new place. Not knowing anyone or anything. I am so glad I was there to help you. I hope I did."

"Yes! Yes, you did! You saved my life Ahk. I am eternally grateful. You are my hero. Please..." she fumbled in her tiny purse for something, before pulling out a small oyster. "I want you to have this Ahk." She gently took one of his hands and placed the oyster in it. He carefully observed it. The grey and white shell sparkled against the lights. The sparkle was, in some way, similar to that of her exquisite tail. Gently, he opened the oyster and there, right in the center, sat a beautiful white pearl. He took a shaky breath.

"Amara. It is beautiful. But I cannot accept this. I did nothing less than what a friend would do. I did not do anything for a price."

"This is not payment, Ahk." She said seriously. "This is a gift. Please," she dug back into her purse, "look! I have one just like it. This pearl is from my home. It would mean a lot to me if you kept it."

Ahk was again captivated by her. How did she manage to render him speechless? How could he possibly refuse her?

"I shall treasure it then, Amara. I thank you. It is, indeed, beautiful. I wish for you to tell me more a about your home sometime."

She beamed at him and her happiness radiated off of her perfect face. At this, Ahk was instantly filled with joy. He liked this look on her... this happiness.

Slowly, after an hour or two, the crowd began to disperse. Amara chatted happily to anyone who approached her, but she gradually became just another exhibit and everyone went about their business. Even Dexter ran off with Jed and Octavius. Finally, it was just her, Ahk, Larry and Teddy left.

"Well, now that that's over, I think I better go find Sacagawea. If a man finds the love of his life, he does not simply waste any opportunity to be around her!" He tipped his hat and added "Amara, it was lovely to meet you. Until next time, my dear." And he rode off.

Then, Larry spoke up, "yeah I should probably go and make my rounds. Oh hey! Ahk, can I talk to you real quick?"

Ahk looked up at Amara, smiling softly at her, before stepping off to the side with Larry.

"Larry, thank you for the book. And for being here for her when she awoke."

"Of course, buddy. No problem. Hey, listen. I have something else for you." Larry reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a cellphone.

"It's one of Nicky's old phones. I bought a prepaid SIM card. My number is the emergency contact. Just press and hold number 1. If those pirates return, call me. I'll come right away."

"This is great. Thank you, Larry. You have been most helpful."

"So have you! You've taken this girl under your wing. You didn't have to. She is not your responsibility. But you did it anyway!"

Ahk did not know what to say. "I- I can't explain it Larry."

"I know pal. It's those eyes isn't it? They're captivating." Ahk opened his mouth to respond but no words came out. Larry just winked and slapped him on the arm.

"I'll come get you when it's 30 minutes to sunrise so you can go back to the tomb and have a few minutes of reading time. I'll stay with Amara until she's asleep." And with that, he walked off. Ahk called after him "thank you, Larry!" Earning a wave in response. Larry shut the doors on his way out leaving Ahk and Amara alone.

"Well," he turned to face her, sitting on the rock, tail glowing under the lights. "We can do anything you'd like. I can show you around the museum, take you to the planetarium. Whatever you like."

Amara smiled sweetly at him. "Both of those options sound lovely. Only..." she nodded her head at her tail.

Ahk felt immensely stupid. How could he forget?! "Right. I am so sorry, Amara. I guess I forgot."

"Don't worry it's okay. I am dying to try the feet out again. Maybe I'll get good enough so that you can show me the museum in a few days."

He smiled at her as she started slowly edging her way off the rock.

"Can I help you?" He asked her gently.

"Actually, it would be great if you can hand me that bag." She pointed to a small satchel that lay behind the display. Ahk went over and grabbed it, bringing it to her. She opened it and pulled out a thin blanket.

"Rebecca was kind enough to bring me some things she thought would help me." Amara explained. She wrapped the blanket around her waist, covering her tail much to Ahk's disappointment.

He walked over to her, still attempting to get off the rock, and softly said "here, let me." He took hold of her waist. Half of it was wrapped in the blanket. The other half was exposed. His fingers lay against her skin. It was so soft to his touch. He felt like letting go was the last thing he wanted to do. Every time he's touched her, this overwhelming feeling came upon him. It made his stomach flip.

Gently, as if she would break, he lifted her off the stone, her hands grasping his shoulders. He then slowly set her down onto the floor. Letting go of her filled him with a longing. But it would be weird if he just kept holding her.

At first, they just waited in silence. After a few moments, Amara scrunched her face in discomfort. Ahk quickly sat down next to her, offering her his hand which she gladly took. She squeezed it tight and made a small sound in pain. Ahk hated seeing her like this. He swore that no harm would come to her while he was with her. But it seemed that this was something out of his control, and he hated that. She should not suffer.

"Amara, Amara. What can I do?"

"No," she managed, "it's okay. It's not too bad. Just uncomfortable. It's almost over."

He was on her left, holding her hand, his right arm extended over her shoulder and he hugged her. But all of it lasted just a few seconds. She relaxed in his arms and took a deep breath. Ahk looked down to where her blanket-clad tail was, to see two small feet peeking out.

He himself took a long sigh of relief. She was okay. Amara grabbed the satchel that lay next to her and pulled out the pair of sweatpants from the night before. Ahk immediately smiled and turned around, giving her some privacy. A few moments later, she told him she was finished.

She wore the black, baggy sweatpants, a pair of thick, fuzzy black socks, her bright blue mermaid top still shone brightly, contrast to the black cardigan she wore, which she left unbuttoned, exposing her lean belly. Ahk had to remind himself not to stare, not to make the girl feel uncomfortable. He was captivated by her. But truthfully, he knew nothing about her. And who knows what she was thinking about him? He still has not figured out this effect she had on him. Had she cast a spell? Was she using him?

As soon as that thought entered his mind, it left. All he had to do was look at her… look at her eyes and any negative thoughts were immediately erased. Blackbeard must have been out of his mind. How could this beautiful, innocent girl be a killer? No, he would not believe it. But he would also not come on strong. He would be what she needed. He would be a friend for her.

"I am not sure what to do now," she said shyly, making Ahk's heart melt. He smiled at her.

"Give me your hand. I will help you stand. And then, we shall go from there."

She extended her hand to him, her eyes never leaving his. He felt like they were in some alternate universe. From someone else's perspective, their behavior may have seemed bizarre; this intense connection they had, but for them, it seemed to work.

Her soft, delicate hand fit perfectly in his larger, more calloused one. He closed his hand around hers, his thumb caressing her soft skin. "Are you ready?" He asked her, to which she gave a small nod. Using his other hand to support her other arm at the elbow, he pulled her up onto her feet. She had to put all her strength into him to stay balanced, and was wobbling a bit, but stayed upright.

Slowly, Ahk moved his hand from her elbow to her other hand. She instantly got nervous, making him laugh softly.

"Do not be afraid. I've got you. I will not let go." She let out a breath, and realized she was mostly standing on her own, only her hands lay on top of his to help with the balance.

"Wow! I've never done THIS before!" She said with a happy smile creeping onto her face, "My sisters would never get over this!"

"Sisters? How many do you have?"

"Oh, many! Hundreds maybe! They are not my sisters by blood, but as mermaids, we are all part of one big family." She stabilized herself and laughed. Ahk loved seeing her like this. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

A shadow covered his face and Amara's smile started disappearing. He quickly cleared his throat and responded. "Yes. I have an older brother. Kahmunrah. But we are not close."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Do not fret, Amara. You can ask me anything." His smile had returned. "Would you like to try and take a step?" At her hesitation, he added "I'm right here, I got you. I will not let you fall."

She smiled and took a deep breath. "okay…" She whispered. It took her some time, her eyes focusing on her feet, before she slowly extended her right foot forward, and applied some pressure onto it. She successfully, with the support of Ahk of course, managed to take a step forward. She and Ahk let out a laugh.

"You did it!"

"Yes! I did it! I can walk! Woah-" Amara may have gotten overly excited, and out of this excitement, something in her body told her to bounce. As she did, her knees, not used to this movement gave out and she tumbled forwards, falling straight against Ahk's chest. He quickly grabbed her waist and steadied her against his body.

"Woah, it's okay. I got you. You okay?"

"Yes…" she whispered, "sorry. I was just so happy." She seemed distracted, standing like that. Ahk himself was in a very awkward position. Feeling her small, warm body on his filled the gap in his heart that had been empty for so many years. It took all of his power not to pull her tighter against him, tangle his hand in her luscious hair and never let her go. Taking a breath, he tried to clear his head. Amara was staring at his jeweled collar, fumbling one of the jewels between her fingers. Without looking at him, she quietly asked.

"Ahkmenrah, why are you being so nice to me?"

He was still caught up in their position to fully comprehend the question. "I'm sorry?"

"You do not even know me. You heard what that pirate said yesterday. Why do you trust me and not him? I could be a monster…"

Ahk didn't let her finish. He quickly took his hands from her waist and put them on either side of her face, holding it gently.

"Amara, I may not know you. But I would like to. I may not know you yet, but one thing I know above all else: you are no monster. Please, never call yourself that."

She still wasn't looking at him, he lifted her chin with his thumb. "Just promise me one thing. If you do cast a spell on me, please… don't turn me into a frog."

Amara was silent, trying to register what he said before bursting out laughing. Ahk joined in, and for several moments, they couldn't stop. When they finally caught their breaths, he smiled at her.

"Shall we keep going?"

Larry swung open the doors to the room of mythology at 5:30am.

"Hey, guys. So, it's about 40 minutes to- WHATTTT?!" he cut his sentence short at what he saw. Ahk was sitting on the bench, while Amara was tentatively walking back and forth around the room. Both had huge smiles on their faces. At his exclaim, they both turned.

"Larry! Look! I'm walking! I'm walking!" Amara was getting overly excited again and started to hop slightly. At this, Ahk was instantly on his feet, taking her hand and stabilizing her.

"Careful nefer*," Larry noticed the way Ahk was looking at Amara. He had never seen this look on him before. It was a great change to see Amara so happy.

"Wow, Amara. You're doing so great! And on your first day walking? Look at you!" he cheered.

"Well, I have a good teacher," she looked up at Ahk with a grin.

"I wish I could let you guys continue, but it's about 40 minutes to sunrise. Ahk, we need to get you back in your sarcophagus," then, Sacagawea walked in. "Oh yeah, Amara, do you remember Sacagawea from yesterday? I thought she might help you get settled in."

"Um, yes sure! Thank you." Amara looked at Ahk and smiled. "Hey, thank you so much for today."

"It was my pleasure. I shall see you again tomorrow."

"I do not want to trouble you. You had a life before you met me. Please do not feel like you need to spend all your time with me."

Ahk took her hand in his, "Amara, it is my pleasure to spend time with you. I truly look forward to tomorrow to see you again." her cheeks turned a beautiful pink hue and Ahk would have given all of his jewels to not leave her just yet. But he understood the tablet's magic only lasted so long. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently before whispering, "Have a good sleep, nefer," before letting go and walking away with Larry. Before he could leave the room, Amara called back.

"What is 'nefer'?" she asked.

Ahk stopped and turned slowly to look at her. "It means 'my friend'," before smiling and leaving the room.

Larry smirked and as they walked away, whispered to Ahk, "that's SO not what it means, huh?"

Ahk let out a laugh and gave Larry a light push.

Once Larry was gone, and most of his bandages were wrapped again, leaving only his face uncovered, Ahk took the book Larry left for him, and opened it.

'The word _mermaid_ is a compound of the Old English _mere_ (sea), and _maid_ (a girl or young woman).' he scanned the page quickly, reading more details. Another sentence caught his eye:

'Mermaids are sometimes associated with perilous events such as floods, storms, shipwrecks, and drownings.' So Blackbeard believed this.

Not even a minute of reading after this thought, did Ahk spot the pirate's name.

'During Henry Hudson's second voyage, on June 15, 1608, members of his crew reported sighting a mermaid in the Arctic Ocean, either in the Norwegian or Barents Seas. As well, the logbook of Blackbeard, an English pirate, records that he instructed his crew on several voyages to steer away from charted waters which he called 'enchanted' for fear of merfolk or mermaids, which Blackbeard himself and members of his crew reported seeing. These sightings were often recounted and shared by sailors and pirates who believed that mermaids brought bad luck and would bewitch them into giving up their gold and dragging them to the bottom of the sea.'

Ahk put the book down and took a deep breath, pushing on his eyes with his hands. This woman would be his undoing. Did he care though? Not one bit. Not after being around her more today. Ahk knew there was no going back to a time before her existence in his life.

_***Nefer - Egyptian hiroglyph for 'beautiful'.**_

_**Thanks so much for reading guys! Let me know what you think :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I really hope I haven't been annoying you guys too much with my constant updates of this story :D It's just that with the current situation and the lockdowns, there is really not much else to do other than write Fanfiction. Anyways, enjoy :***_

It has been a week now since Amara came into his life. She was really a breath of fresh air for Ahk. Over the week, he's spent a significant amount of time with the mermaid. Every evening, she has been so excited to see him enter the hall of mythology. Her eyes would light up as soon as she saw him and this, in turn, made his heart warm. To him, she was magnificent. But although he learned more about her with every passing day, she was, in many ways a mystery to him. He couldn't help but feel her holding back. He did not want to make her feel uncomfortable, or pressure her in any way, so he accepted any little information he got from her. It has, after all, only been a week.

As soon as he would wake, he would immediately make his way to her. They would practice her walking (she was really good, by the way!), then they would rest and talk. Her tail shifting into legs didn't hurt her much anymore to Ahk's delight. Sometime in the evening, Teddy and Sacagawea would join them. Amara was extremely interested in history, so they would pass knowledge onto her, particularity Teddy. She always questioned Ahk about Egypt, and Egyptian history. He told her everything. But when he asked her about her home, her answers were very vague and lacked detail. He didn't know why, but it made him confused. Someone as fascinating as her, wouldn't she want to brag about the incredible life in an underwater kingdom?

The more of the book he read, the more of a mystery she was to him. There was so much controversy surrounded mermaids. There were countless of pages and passages about how evil they can be. He still could not see this in Amara. There were chapters that spoke of their wonder and the good qualities, but all the negatives were just all too consistent with what Blackbeard claimed on Amara's first night. Ahk condemned him as a brainless pirate, falling for rumours. But her lack of details about her life did not help Ahk's confliction.

Nevertheless, this pull he had to her was still present. He still wanted to be around her every waking moment, and as the sunrise approached, sadness flowed through his veins at having to leave her. She appeared so innocent and fragile. Ahk hated that their displays were practically across the museum, as he wanted to constantly be around her; to protect her.

On the bright side, the pirates from the first night had not made another attempt on Amara's life. In fact, Ahk had not seen them around since then. He wasn't sure if that should worry him or please him.

Amara was good enough on her feet for him to take her on small tours of the museum. At first, she would get tired very quickly, but with every day her legs became stronger and stronger. Ahk wouldn't lie. He liked that she had to hold onto his arm for support as they strolled through the halls of the museum. Amara was so enchanting that everyone wanted to talk to her, and whenever they ran into anyone, they would stop to chat. Thanks to her, Ahk had nearly forgotten what loneliness felt like. If not for the coffin he had to shut himself in every night, he would have nothing to complain about.

Outside the glass windows and doors of the Museum of Natural History, February winds blew. Frost covered the glass, and fresh snow could be seen falling. Ahk stood behind her, while Amara perched herself up on a ledge beside a window and looked curiously.

"What is this?" she asked with a curious look on her face. He came up close behind her; close enough to get a whiff of her. Her smell was so unique. Like a day at the sea; seashells, fresh water, with a mix of some exotic flower he could never name. Her smell was intoxicating.

"Snow," he smiled. "It is like rain, only white and lasts longer on the ground."

"And if you touch it?"

"It will melt. Become water." Her curiosity was adorable. "Is there no snow where you come from?"

"No," she simply stated, a shadow crossing her face, before her eyes lit up and she quickly changed the topic, "so it just keeps falling? With no end?"

Ahk masked his disappointment. Why did she not open up to him? Did she not trust him? "It does. Until the clouds part and the sun comes out." _'Do. Not. Push. Her.'_ He told himself.

That night, while they sat and chatted with Teddy and Sacagawea, Larry, Jed and Octavius came to find them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked

"I tell ya, Lawrence. This young woman has a brilliant mind. A curious mind." Teddy said with a smile. "She wants Sacagawea to teach her how to track now too. The girl has just learned how to walk, can you believe it?" they all laughed.

"Lady Amara, it's great to see you fitting in so nicely at the museum," said Octavius.

"Yeh! If anyone here gives you a hard time, you just call on ol' Jedediah, and he'll sort em' right out!" Piped up Jed, toughly, making her giggle.

"Thanks Jed. But everyone has been so nice, I think I'm okay for now. Besides, with such great support," she looked up at Ahk and smiled, "It's hard to imagine needing anything else." The way she looked at him made him want to drown in her ocean eyes. The way she spoke to him and about him to others made him hope that one day, she could trust him enough to tell him everything about her. Maybe, just maybe, one day she would give him a chance to show her just what it meant to be cared for. He inwardly slapped himself. _'You fool, stop having such thoughts. You were her first true friend in this place, and she is no more than simply grateful for that. Do not destroy this, whatever it is, or you will be left without her all together!'_ No. He could not handle that. Not anymore.

"Well, how about a party? I think we all need one."

"A party? What is that?"

Everyone looked at Amara like she just grew two heads.

"Holy, Moses! You don' know what a party is?!" Exclaimed Jed. Amara just looked confused at their expressions and shrugged.

"It's like when everyone gathers together in one big room. We turn on loud music, dance, eat and socialize with each other. It's really fun." Ahk explained.

"Well that does sound like a great time! Do you think my legs are strong enough to learn to dance?" She giggled and asked him.

Larry answered, "As long as you practice a bit before letting Attila take you for a spin, I think you'll be fine." Everyone laughed at that. "Well, Valentine's day is in a week. What do you guys say we have the party then?" he asked, then adding for Amara, "It's kind of an annual thing,"

Everyone nodded and agreed. Then Amara spoke again, "One more question… what is Valentine's day?" everyone facepalmed and giggled.

Later that night, after Ahk said 'good night/good morning' to Amara, Larry walked him to his tomb.

"Larry," he began, and Larry turned to him, "I want to ask you for something. I feel extremely guilty asking you for anything, considering what you have already done for me, freeing me that is… I mean that is the greatest gift anyo-"

"Ahk! Buddy, we've been over this! We're even! You can always come to me for anything. We've friends. Now, what is it?"

"Okay, well, this might sound weird but… I wonder if there was a way I could have a job… here."

Larry stopped walking and looked at him, surprised. "A job?"

"I understand that this may seem like a weird request, you know, given that I am an exhibit here. But I would like to earn some money."

"What do you need? I can give you money-"

"No, no, no, Larry. I want to EARN the money. I want to… get something… for Amara. And I want it to come from me."

Larry looked long at him before nodding. "I understand. You… you like her, don't you?"

"It is not that. I do not think she trusts me, Larry. And I want her to. I have an idea, though you would probably not support it. I would not blame you. It involves putting your job at risk, which I will not force you to do. But I will ask, because if I did not, I would not forgive myself,"

"Ahk, I think you've just said as many words in the last two minutes as you have since you've been freed." Larry laughed, and slapped Ahk on the back. "Tell me your big plans, pharaoh!"

"I want to take Amara outside," Larry looked at him, hesitation clear on his face. "Just to the park! We would keep the museum in our sights at all time. I promise you."

"Umm, okay… why?" Larry asked confused.

"She has never seen snow before, Larry. Before the party next week, I want to take her outside. To feel the snow. I want to buy her some warm clothes, too."

They resumed slowly walking to Ahk's tomb, Larry being quiet for a while. Then he finally spoke,

"Want to make her first ever valentine's day even more special?" Ahk looked up at him, "I will talk to McPhee. See if he'll let me hire an 'intern'. The pay will probably be terrible…"

"I'm a mummy. For what do I need good pay?" They both laughed before Larry continued,

"How would you like to take Amara to a restaurant? Give you guys a chance to REALLY sit down and talk."

"Hmm, I don't know, Larry. I do not want to overwhelm her. Is not a dinner on Valentine's day a bit too much?"

"What? No! Since when? Friends go to dinners ALL THE TIME on Valentine's day. It's totally normal. And we will make it super casual, she won't get the wrong idea. Trust me, she'd love it."

"I have never been to a restaurant. How would it work?"

"Well, you just go in, sit down, read a menu, order what you like, eat and chat, and then pay and leave. Simple."

Ahk thought about it. He was still a bit unsure. He always thought that a dinner on Valentine's day was a date. He would not object to Amara in such a way, but he did not want to spook her. He wanted to spend time with her as friends. If ever she wanted more, well, then that's a conversation for later. "Where would we go?"

"Let me take care of that. I will find a restaurant in close proximity to the museum and reserve a table for valentine's day."

After a moment of silence, Ahk smiled and looked up at Larry. "Thank you, guardian of Brooklyn."

"Hey, I know I can trust you. You'll keep yourself safe and keep her safe. Besides, you won't be out late! You have to bring the girl to her first ever party!"

"You have my word, Larry. But only if it is really normal to go as new friends for a valentine's day dinner."

"Absolutely! Don't you worry about that. Oh, just one more thing. Let's keep this on the down low. I don't need the others to accuse me of favouritism."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**The Next Day**_

"Are you barking mad, mate?!"

"Listen, Mr. McPhee…"

"DOCTOR! You hear me?! DOCTOR!"

"Right, sorry, DOCTOR McPhee. Look I just think it would be a really good idea."

"For god's sakes, Daley! You have one job! Just the one! Guard the museum. No biggie. And here you are, telling me you want an assistant?!"

Larry sighed, exasperatedly. "No, sir. Not an assistant. An intern. Just a kid to come in for a few hours and help me out. We don't even have to pay him minimum wage! He would settle for less."

"Wh-wh-where is this coming from?!" McPhee was turning red. The big vein in his forehead becoming more prominent.

"Look, there's this kid that came by here last night. He is in…" Larry grunted, "Night guard school-"

"Night guard school? Do I look like an idiot to you?!"

"Okay fine! He's an Egyptology major. He can only work nights. He needs an internship. He stresses that he always dreamed of working at this museum. So, what's the harm? He does well in the internship, then maybe you'll gain a solid professional."

"Explain something to me, Daley. Why would an Egyptology major beg for an internship as a nightguard? D'you know? It simply doesn't make sense!"

"Because there is no Egyptology night program, sir!" Larry was trying his hardest to maintain his cool, but McPhee was not making it easy. "Look, he only wants experience. We don't have to pay him much. And if he screws up, you can put it on me. He will be my responsibility. There is no risk for you at all."

McPhee looked like he was fighting an internal battle before raising his finger in Larry's face. "If he messes up, Daley, don't forget you're walking on thin ice with me after that stunt you pulled with the press coverage!"

Larry was overjoyed. He did something he never thought he would: he hugged McPhee. "Thank you! Thank you so much sir! I promise you will not regret this."

"Well, as it turns out, I've been notified yesterday that we're getting an addition to our Egyptology exhibit on February 14th, so a helping hand would not be the worst thing. But mark me, Daley! One chance! And if anything… you know."

"Yes, sir! I do! And… addition to the Egyptology exhibit?" Larry was now curious.

"You heard me. It seems the board no longer feels it necessary to include me in any decisions. They just INFORM me now."

"That doesn't seem normal, does it?"

"Well Mr. Daley, what am I to do? I suppose I just go along with it. Now go on, the museum will be closing soon."

Larry made his way to the door. Before leaving, however, he turned again to McPhee.

"Well what is the addition?"

"Kahmunrah. Apparently, he is the older brother of our resident mummy, Ahkmenrah. He and his… guardians will be on display near the pharaoh's tomb."

Larry did not read up on Ahkmenrah's history. Ahk always behaved well and didn't cause any trouble, so Larry never had the need. Nevertheless, he figured that he would keep this information to himself. Not only did Larry get Ahk a job and a date for Valentine's day (despite Ahk insisting on a friendship), Ahk would also get the surprise of his life when his brother comes to life. Larry again made for the door.

"Oh, and Mr. Daley," he turned to face McPhee once again. "I'll be expecting a full professional portfolio of this Egyptology major of yours! And tell him, he'll be working for $10/hour, no more than 4 hours a night.

Larry smiled, "Yes sir, absolutely."

_**Some Hours Later**_

"Larry, is this supposed to choke me?" Ahk had absolutely no idea how these '21st century human clothes' worked, and it felt like Attila was tying a noose around his neck.

"Wait, Attila! That's not how you tie a tie!" Larry exclaimed and left Teddy with setting up the photography equipment, although he had no idea how.

"Bila att bubu?!" Attila exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"Attila, this is not a choking device! Here, let me show you." When he finally untied it, Ahk let out a deep breath.

"I still do not understand why this is necessary."

"Because, Dr. McPhee agreed to take you on as an intern, but he requests a professional portfolio. We need to take a professional photo of you to make it believable." Larry explained, as he retied the tie properly. "Hey, Jed! Octavius! How's it going over there?"

"Gigantor! You gotta come see this!"

Larry walked over to where the two miniatures were. They had insisted on writing Ahk's resume using their 'apparatus', which was taking quite a long time. But it made them feel like they were contributing, and Larry would not argue with that.

"Let's see here, dududu…" he read through it quickly. "Guys… you serious? Master's Degree of Egyptology from Harvard University? No. Come on. It has to be believable."

"Come on, gigantor! No one knows Egyptology quite as well as Ahkmenrah! I mean, he IS Egyptology!"

"Yeah, but Harvard is in Boston! How is he supposed to study during the day in Boston and come to New York for 4 hours each night? Let's think…"

As Attila moved to the computer to 'help' with Ahk's resume for the portfolio, Amara, who had been sitting and giggling on one of the windowsills, popped down and made her way over to Ahk.

He was wearing a navy-blue suit, with a navy-blue silk tie and a crisp white dress shirt.

"My, my, my, how handsome you look!" she smiled and placed her hand on his arm, "Compared to you, we all look like a joke."

"You can wear a bag, Amara, and you would still outshine everything and everyone." Immediately as the words left his mouth, he realized what he had said. He cleared his throat and looked at her again, delighted to see that her cheeks turned a bright pink colour. She gave him a soft smile and mouthed a 'thanks' before changing the topic.

"So, a JOB! That's amazing. Getting pretty sick of spending your nights with me, are you?" she winked at him and nudged him playfully, to which he immediately defended.

"No Amara, it's not that at all. I could never… In fact, it's quite the opposite…" he rambled, but Amara just shook her head and giggled,

"Ahk, relax, I'm just teasing you."

"It will not be much different from what I've already been doing. Mostly supporting Larry at sunset and right before sunrise. The rest of the time, I'm all yours."

"Ahk, please do not feel like you have to spend all your time with me,"

"I don't," he took her hand, slowly lifting it to his lips and kissing her wrist. "I WANT to spend my time with you. I want to get to know you Amara. Maybe you can tell me about your home sometime,"

She was just about to respond, when someone joined them.

"Hey guys, sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting…" spoke Rebecca.

"Not at all!" Amara answered, a bit too quickly. As if she was relieved, she didn't have to talk about her past to Ahk.

Rebecca smiled before continuing. "I was out shopping on 5th Avenue today, and I saw something and thought of you." She handed a shopping bag to Amara. The contents of it were hidden, as tissue paper came out the top and a silk ribbon was pulled into a bow.

"A present? For me? But… why?" Amara looked like a child on Christmas morning. Ahk could not get enough of her happy look. He vowed that he would shower her with as many presents as his small payments permitted.

"Well, with the party coming up, I figured you wouldn't want to wear sweatpants, socks and a cardigan. I got you something to wear for the party. I do hope you like it."

"Young pharaoh?" Called Teddy, making Ahk turn. "I think I've managed to set up this… camera. Shall we attempt to take a photo?"

"Oh, um, yes. Thank you." Ahk walked over, a tinge of disappointment running through his body. He wanted to see what Amara would wear. But he would find out eventually.

Ahk sat down on the stool in front of the camera which Teddy set up on a tripod. Before they took a picture, Larry walked over and quietly said to Ahk, "You hang on to the suit, pal, you'll need it for Friday." Before joining Teddy to capture the perfect picture for Ahk's professional portfolio.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for reading :***_

The week was fairly uneventful. Ahk had officially become an intern, although nothing really changed in his life. He was, like Teddy, already helping Larry with keeping order and peace within the museum, so this position changed nothing.

Because of the timeframe of all of these events, Larry gave Ahk a month advance on his earnings so he can get Amara those warm clothes and take her for a nice dinner. He just prayed that McPhee wouldn't notice.

For Ahk, the week was dragging by so slowly. He simply could not wait to surprise Amara. But alas, the 14th of February was finally upon them.

"Okay, Ahk. I made you and Amara a reservation at 'Tomber amoureux à Paris'. It's a French restaurant around the corner from the museum. Your reservation is at 8 so you still have some time." Larry instructed him.

"Tomber amoureux à Paris? What is that?" to Ahk, it was a mouthful. He was completely unaware that the translation to English was 'Fall in love in Paris'.

Larry cleared his throat, hoping that French was not one of the languages Ahk had mysteriously mastered. "Um, you know. It's 'Amazing Food from Paris'." Ahk lifted his eyebrow, but then settled for it. "So, as I was saying. The reservation is at 8, giving you lots of time to eat and take a walk through the park afterwards. The party won't start until around midnight, so I ask that you're back by then. Ahk, you have the cellphone. If anything happens, CALL. ME."

"Do not fear, Larry. I will take care of Amara," Ahk said gently.

"Yeah, take care of yourself too, pal. And have fun."

"Larry," Ahk hesitated, "Are you sure this is not all too much? The suit, the 'blah blah a Paris', Valentine's day? I do not want it to seem like I am pushing myself on her."

"Hey, Ahk, listen to me. It will be fine. She will love it."

Ahk took a deep breath before nodding. Larry smiled at him and said, "Alright. Let's go find our mermaid."

As they walked into the hall of mythology, they saw a lot of exhibits chatting and, in some way, getting ready for the party. Ahk made his way to Amara's display and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

Her beautiful, luscious brown curls were tied into a high ponytail, held together by a white silky ribbon. Her captivating ocean eyes were even more prominent with the addition of, what Ahk assumed, was sparkly eyeshadow. Her perfect rose-pink lips held a wet glossiness. She had white pearl stud earrings and a pearl bracelet. As for her outfit, she wore a simple short-sleeve black dress that came down to a few inches above her knees. But what made this dress stand out, was the V-neck collar, which was also adjourned with white pearls. To finish off her look, she wore a pair of black flats. She was flawless. A vision of perfection. Ahk adored her. He was the happiest man alive to get to share a dinner with her.

Larry looked at Ahk and smiled. He knew that Ahk was smitten with Amara and even though he kept stressing that he only wanted friendship, perhaps the dinner Larry reserved for them would give both of them the push they needed. "Go on, Ahk. You both will have a wonderful night."

Ahk thanked Larry and walked over to Amara. When she noticed him, she turned around excitedly and hopped over to him.

"What do you think? Sacagawea helped me get ready for tonight. Rebecca is not coming until later, but I must thank her for this outfit." Ahk was still a bit at a loss for words.

"You look…" he cleared his throat, "you look wonderful, Amara."

"Thank you," she beamed, "So do you! I see you're wearing the suit again. It- wait for it- SUITS you."

"My darling, Amara, you have gotten the concept of bad jokes. That was a terrible one," he said while laughing.

"So Ahk, what do you plan to do until the party? It's not until like midnight."

"Actually, Amara, I wonder if you would maybe come with me. There is something I wish to show you."

She smiled and nodded.

They chatted as they made their way through the halls of the museum before arriving at Ahk's tomb.

"What is this place?" questioned Amara, slowly running her fingers over the hieroglyphs which decorated the walls.

"This is a tomb which was built for me," A noise came behind her, making her jump behind Ahk and grab his shoulders. He smiled as her eyes grew terrified of the jackals that were observing her. Ahk spoke again, "Do not fear, nefer, they will not harm you."

He commanded something to the jackals and they instantly bent down on their knees with their first over their hearts.

"They will now consider you a friend."

Amara smiles at them and bowed her head as a sign of respect.

While she had a look around, Ahk went over to his sarcophagus and retrieved a bundle. He brought it over to Amara.

"I am sorry if it is a bit dusty. Now that I think about it, I should have asked Larry to store it. But I've been keeping it in my sarcophagus."

Amara was confused, "What is this?"

Ahk said nothing. He unwrapped the bundle and pulled out a bright blue coat with a fur collar. He gently threw it around Amara's shoulders. He looked into her eyes. That is why he chose that coat. It matched her beautiful eyes. He then handed her a pair of white gloves, until lastly pulling out a white knitted loop scarf and throwing it over her neck.

Amara had her mouth open the whole time not knowing what to say, until simply murmuring "Ahk,"

"Do you trust me, Amara?" He whispered.

"With my life,"

"Then come with me. I have a plan of what to do until the party." He smiled and put on a black coat that Larry lent him. They made their way quietly to the back exit, avoiding other exhibits until they reached the exit door.

"Ahk... we should not be doing this," Amara hesitated.

"Do not worry. Larry knows. He knows I will keep you safe. It's okay." He extended his hand to her which she hesitantly took. Before they exited the door, she called his name. He turned to face her while she pulled him in for a hug. Ahk slowly wrapped his arms around her, breathing her in. God, she smelt amazing.

Amara held onto him as if her life depended on it, and whispered,

"Ahk, the clothes are beautiful. Thank you so... so much." He pulled away from her just a bit to notice a tear running down her face.

"Hey... hey, why the tears?" He asked her softly, worried he did something wrong.

"I just... Oh, Ahk. I didn't get you anything."

He let out a breath he was holding before smiling brightly at her.

"Amara," he raised his hand and wiped the tear from her cheek, "come with me. It would be the best gift I could ask for."

She sniffled and smiled at him. "Okay," she breathed, and he pulled her out the door.

"We must be back by midnight. I promised Larry."

Amara shivered a little. Ahk took off his coat immediately and wrapped it around her.

"Oh no, Ahk please, you'll be cold."

"I'm alright, Amara. Don't you worry."

"I've just never been anywhere this chilly before. It's a new feeling."

They walked over in the direction Larry told Ahk to go, before they say the golden cursive of 'Tomber amoureux à Paris'.

Amara looked up at the sign, and then curiously at Ahk. "Tomber amoureux à Paris? We're going to a place called 'Fall in love in Paris'"?

"I'm sorry, WHAT?"

"That is what it's translated to..."

"Larry deceived me. May Ra mark my words, Amara, he told me this is a place friends go to eat and chat!"

She giggled before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I don't mind. I like French food. Though let's go inside before you freeze,"

Ahk would have strong words with Larry. This is SPECIFICALLY what he said he didn't need. He was already crossing the line with the looks and gestures. But this... he tentatively followed her up the steps and inside.

"Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?" Greeted the hostess. Ahk stepped forward to speak, but Amara surprised him once again, and spoke up.

"Nous avons une réservation pour 8. Sous le nom de Ahk," the French pouring out of her perfectly. What other captivating surprises did this woman have in store for him?

The hostess checked her book before responding "Par ici" and motioning for them to follow her.

She led them to a small table for two at the window, out of which they could see the museum illuminated with lights. Two long candles stood on the table next to a vase of roses. Amara gasped at the beauty, and Ahk was instantly nervous that all of this was too much for her.

"Amara, I promise you, I did not know about all of this. If this is too... weird than we can head back."

"Ahk, please don't worry. I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you so much for taking me here. I just do not know what I've done to deserve this,"

'You've come into my life. Filled the gap aching from loneliness. You've given me a purpose. A reason to get out of the coffin and smile every day. You're perfection. I may have fallen in love with you, Amara. That's why you deserve all of this and more.' Maybe saying that would have pushed things over the edge, so he held his tongue and smiled at her instead.

"Here, let me help you out of your coats" she giggled and let him.

Finally, they sat down.

"What typically happens next?" Asked Amara.

"Well, Larry mentioned something about a menu you read from and select food, but I do not see any menus," Ahk looked around before turning back to Amara, "I have never done this before either," he admitted. But then, a waiter walked over to them with a bottle of champagne, pouring it into their glasses.

"Bonjour, how are you two lovebirds doing on this fine Valentine's Day?"

Ahk was ready to interject, but Amara beat him to it, "we are fine sir, and, how are you?" Truthfully, he couldn't thank the stars enough that she has not ran off yet. What surprised him was how okay she was with the situation. Here is a woman who would not tell him anything about herself, yet she was not correcting the waiter about them being 'lovebirds'. She was a mystery to him.

"I am fine, thanks for asking. Over the phone you reserved our Valentine's Day special for two. So, prepare to fall in love all over again!" Before he left the bottle of champagne on the table and walked off.

"Wow, for someone who does not eat at restaurants, you pre-ordered the Valentine's Day special?" Amara teased.

"Amara, I am truly sorry for this. Larry went too far..."

"Ahk," she laughed and took his hand, "stop apologizing and let's enjoy the evening!"

"Alright, so I've seen people do this in movies. We take the glasses of champagne, hit them together and say cheers before drinking."

Amara looked confused but took her glass. She practically smashed it into Ahk's and it was a miracle it didn't break. Taking a sip, they were both amazed at the taste.

"So, you speak French?"

"Mmm, yeah. Not much, but some. I was captured by some French sailors some time ago and they kept me for a few months. I picked up some French."

Ahk frowned. He didn't like the idea of her being captured. "Did they hurt you?" He asked.

"Oh no, they were nice to me. They wanted to make sure that I wouldn't follow them and sink their ship, so they held me until near the end of their voyage," she smiled sadly, "it seems everyone thinks me evil."

"I do not," responded Ahk gently earning a smile. "I know a thing or two about being considered evil."

The waiter returned with their appetizer. "So, this is our cheese variety platter. It features 8 various cheeses, homemade crackers and sour apple slices. Enjoy."

They laughed and talked, ate and drank. Their main course was gnocchi with fresh buffalo mozzarella and cherry tomatoes, and for dessert, chocolate soufflé. Ahk held back every compliment, every impulsive thing he wanted to say to her. It would be too much.

"So, your turn to ask a question." Beamed Amara,

"Alright," Ahk had to think. Any question he asked her about her home or her past, he barely got any response. So, he tried steering away from that. "Tell me something you fear."

"Umm," she thought about it before looking up at him. "I guess... being alone. Like on my first night at the museum. Waking up and being completely alone. Not having anyone."

Ahk immediately took her hand that was resting on the table, "You never have to fear that again, Amara. You are not alone. And if you ever feel lonely, please talk to me."

She smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "I know. Thank you for being such a great friend to me, Ahk." She cleared her throat and shook off the sadness off her face. "Okay. And what is something you fear?"

"The dark." He responded immediately, earning a surprised, questioning look from Amara, urging him to continue. "Before Larry became the night guard, I was not permitted to exit my sarcophagus. There was a stone slab over the led preventing me from opening it. I was in the sarcophagus for 50 years, at least. Before I was discovered, 50 years ago, I could exit at night and roam my temple. But since I've been on display, that has changed. I could hear everything going on around me; that's how I learned English. From when I was on display in Cambridge." He added. "I was totally aware, and yet I could not move. I could not breathe. Just darkness all around me. It felt like I was suffocating. And I screamed. Banged on the lid. Begged to be let out. But the other night guards believed I was evil and would try and overtake the museum. So, they left me. Until Larry came and released me. This is why I do not like the dark. In fact, every night I have to lay back in the sarcophagus is torture. I never know whether I will see the light again."

He had been looking at their joint hands on the table while he spoke. He had not realized that he was squeezing her hand tighter as he spoke. He quickly eased his grasp and ran his thumb gently back and forth over her hand. Ahk lifted his eyes to look at Amara, and noticed tears running down her face. Quickly he got up from his seat and knelt beside her. He ran the back of his hand over her face, brushing away the tears.

"Hey, I do not want to see any tears. I'm here now, with you, free."

She sniffles and spoke with a shaky voice, "I never want to imagine that. What you must have gone through," more tears spilled.

"Shh... shhhhhh." He wiped those tears away again. "We mustn't think about that now. Amara, being here, with you, makes me the happiest man, dead or alive." She giggled at this and he smiled at her. "Come on, give me one of your smiles." How could she resist him? It took some effort on her part, but she smiled.

They hadn't realized that they were the only guests still in the restaurant. The waiter came over to them and cautiously looked at Amara.

"Hey, you guys okay over here?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, sorry. Just an emotional night," responded Amara.

"Yeah, I get that. Valentine's Day always is. So, listen guys, we're closing in 5 minutes. It's already 10. So, if you wouldn't mind getting ready to head out..."

"Oh, yes. Apologies." Responded Ahk. "How can I pay?"

"Actually, your meal was already taken care of by the same person who called to make the reservation. So, there is nothing to pay for. Enjoy your night, guys. No tears!" He gave Amara a stern look before smiling and walking away.

"Larry..." sighed Ahk and shook his head softly. He smiled at Amara and stood up. He took her coat and put it over her shoulders.

"This is a beautiful coat, Ahk. Thank you so much," she said quietly.

"I thought of you when I saw it." He responded. "So, shall we head back to the museum?"

"Yes. Let's do that. Ahk, I had an amazing time with you tonight. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"Thank you for joining me, Amara."

Once they were outside, they realized it did not feel as cold as when they left the museum. Ahk, nevertheless tried to give his coat to Amara. But she wouldn't have it.

"No, Ahk. Thank you, I'm fine."

"Please tell me the moment you get cold." He began to walk, but stopped, noticing that Amara was yet to move. He was about to ask her what was wrong, when she took her glove off and reached down to pick up a handful of snow. Instantly, she threw it down.

"Wow. It's much colder than I thought," she laughed. Then she bent down again, this time with her glove on and picked up another handful, observing it. She came closer to Ahk and threw the snow up in the air, so it fell as powder around them. Ahk watched her. Her face was full of delight. She seemed like the happiest girl on the planet, and it took all of his will power not to lift her up and spin her around. Then he himself bent down and picked up a pile of snow. He formed it into a neat, solid ball before turning to Amara.

"Are you sure you are not cold?" he asked hesitantly, with a mysterious gleam in his eyes.

"Umm, not cold at all. Why?" she asked. Ahk then took the ball and threw it at her, hitting her in the arm lightly. She gasped out and looked at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"What is the meaning of this then?!" She asked amused, but with playful offence.

"It is a snowball fight."

She bent down and copied Ahk's actions in forming a snowball. He laughed and tried to run from her, but she came after him.

"Oh, I should've known better than to teach you how to use your legs," he laughed while trying to hide from her.

"You are so not getting away from me now, pharaoh!" she retorted.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" and then, Amara launched the snow straight at his chest. In his attempt to dodge it, he bent down slightly, and the snowball ended up hitting him straight in the face.

Amara gasped and ran over to him, removing her gloves and placing her soft warm hands on his cheeks, attempting to clear off the wet snow.

"Ahk, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to." He looked at her with amusement, and then shook his head,

"You are in so much trouble now, mermaid," before grabbing her wrists and gently forcing her onto the ground, into a fresh pile of snow, tickling her. She was playfully fighting him but was laughing uncontrollably to make any sort of attempt at freeing herself. Ahk couldn't get enough of the sound of her laughing. It was the happiest sound. She looked so beautiful, her cheeks rosy from the cool New York temperature, all bundled up. She looked like a little doll and now, he had her in his arms. If he died again, here and now, then he would have had the best few hours of his life.

After a minute, he decided to let the poor girl catch her breath and released her. He helped her onto her feet as she gasped for air and tried to control her laughing.

"That's your lesson Amara, never mess with Ahkmenrah!" she said to herself.

"Correct. Unless you want another punishment like that."

"Could be worse," she winked at him.

Ahk was inwardly conflicted. Maybe he was imagining it, but she seemed to be flirting with him. Does he tell her about his feelings? He wasn't sure. He decided that they would go to the party and see where the night leads. He simply knew that if they continued on the path they were on, soon enough he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He would spill his heart to her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, so I know Ahk was probably a bit younger in the movies, but in this story, I made him my own age ;) 25. Rami Malek himself was 24-25 when he played Ahk in the first movie, so I thought it would be alright :) enjoy the chapter! It was my favourite one to write so far!**_

As they approached the museum, they could hear loud music and see the bright lights coming from the main entrance.

"We have to go in through the back. Larry locks the front for obvious reasons," Ahk said.

Once they entered the museum again, Ahk took his and Amara's coats, and quickly dropped them off in the Security Office to dry. Then, they made their way down to the main hall. The exhibits were all enjoying themselves. There was a large staged dance floor, and music was blaring over the intercom. A few of the exhibits were playing soccer. A massive food station was set up as well. Amara looked around, bouncing up and down in her cute, excited way.

"So, this is a party?"

"It is," smiled Ahk. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing! Though, I don't think I could eat another bite though…"

"It's alright, neither can I."

"Hey guys!" They both turned to see Larry walking over to them. "How was your evening?"

"It was marvelous! Larry, thank you for allowing it!" Amara answered, her voice laced with joy.

"You are welcome anytime, Amara. I knew Ahk would look after you on your first night in the big city." Amara smiled up at Ahkmenrah, squeezing his arm to show her appreciation. Larry then turned to Ahk, who was giving him a death glare.

"'Tomber amoureux à Paris', Larry? Really?" he asked in a sassy tone.

"Hey, my French isn't that great!" Larry defended. Amara giggled at how serious Ahk was trying to be. "And the Valentine's Day special for two?!"

"Umm… you know, I think Attila is calling me, I'll catch you guys later!" Larry winked at them and ran off.

"What a liar," Ahk and Amara both said at the same time, and chuckled.

"So, Amara," Ahk held out his hand. "Will you honour me with a dance?"

She looked at him nervously, "I do not know how to dance…"

"Let me show you," he took her hand gently in his, before leading her onto the dancefloor. Just then, a new song began playing; Blinding Lights by the Weeknd.

_Yeah_

_I been tryna call  
I been on my own for long enough  
Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe  
I'm going through withdrawals  
You don't even have to do too much  
You can turn me on with just a touch, baby_

Ahk placed one of her hands on his shoulder, and the other he held gently in his.

"Now, just sway back and forth with me," he guided her, "move your feet with the beat of the song. No, no, let me lead you. You just relax. And don't look at your feet," he quickly took his hand momentarily from her waist and put it under her chin, lifting it so that her eyes met his.

_I look around and Sin City's cold and empty (oh)_

_No one's around to judge me (oh)_

_I can't see clearly when you're gone_

_I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights_

_No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch_

_I said, ooh, I'm drowning in the night_

_Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust_

_Hey, hey, hey_

"This is not as easy as others make it look," Amara remarked.

Ahk smiled at her. He found her to be the sweetest. He could tell that she was a bit nervous at the way he was holding her. But he knew that it wasn't the type of nervousness where she wanted him to leave her alone; he could feel that she needed him as much as he needed her. So, he continued to guide her to the music.

_I'm running out of time_

_'Cause I can see the sun light up the sky_

_So I hit the road in overdrive, baby_

_Oh, the city's cold and empty (oh)_

_No one's around to judge me (oh)_

_I can't see clearly when you're gone_

_I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights_

_No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch_

_I said, ooh, I'm drowning in the night_

_Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust_

_I'm just walking by to let you know (by to let you know)_

_I can never say it on the phone (say it on the phone)_

_Will never let you go this time (ooh)_

"This is a nice song," spoke Amara. "Ahk, I'm so glad you asked me to accompany you tonight. To be honest, a creature like me could never hope to dream that a great pharaoh like you would ever want to spend time with her."

Ahk could not handle it anymore. He would tell her tonight. He looked at Larry, who, a moment later luckily made eye contact with him. Ahk gave a small nod, to signal something, which Larry immediately understood. He went over to the computer and began working on something. In the meantime, Ahk took his hand from her waist to her cheek, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen out from her perfect curly ponytail, behind her ear.

"Amara do not look at your feet. Eyes on me," he whispered. When she lifted her eyes, he smiled gently at her, his hand still caressing her cheek. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in life and in death." Amara had a momentary look of surprise pop onto her face. Then she blushed, and tried to look down again, but Ahk stopped her, holding her face up with his hand, "No, keep those beautiful eyes on me," he whispered, smiling.

_I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights_

_No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights_

_No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch_

Once the song ended, the lighting in the room changed. Instead of the bright pinks and greens that were shining to the upbeat music of the last song, the lights dimmed to a dark blue, with small white lights sparkling across the room. The music slowed and the song began.

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_I'm gonna give you my heart_

"How do we dance now?" asked Amara, unsure of what to do. Ahk looked at her gently.

"Sway slowly with me, to the music. Here," he took her hands in his and lifted them up to his shoulders before placing them there. He then brushed her cheek again, before nudging her head gently to lean on his chest. His own hands he placed on her tiny waist. Then, he slowly began to sway them to the music.

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_'Cause you light up the path_

"Are you happy here, Amara? Are you happy at the museum?" he whispered into her ear. He would tell her how he felt. He would risk everything. Even if she did not feel the same way, he would still be there for her. Forever. But if there was even the slightest chance that she would feel the same way… he needed to know it; to not waste another moment.

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

_I don't care if you do ooh ooh_

She took a moment to respond. "As happy as one can be when their life has been taken away from them." Ahk lifted his head, which was resting on hers, causing her to do the same. Their eyes met and he saw great sadness in her. It tore him to pieces and shattered his heart. Was she really so unhappy here, with him? "I mean, I love spending time with you. Please don't get me wrong. I am sorry that I never tell you about my home. I know you are curious. You ask often. But Ahk, I miss it. And it hurts me too much to think about it, remember it, let alone tell you. I miss my family. I miss the water. I am, after all, a mermaid. Yet I cannot remember the last time I was in the water. I feel cold all the time… incomplete, like a part of me is missing somehow. There is no comfort of water surrounding my body." Ahk had never in his life wanted anything as much as he wanted to kiss her he in this very moment. To take away even the smallest bit of sadness from her.

_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_

_I think I saw you_

But she went on. "I used to swim up to the surface of the ocean and use the water as a bed. I would lay on my back and look at the starts. But it has been forever since I saw one star, let alone a sky full."

They continued to sway. Ahk did not know what to say. He completely understood her. He missed his mother and father. He missed Egypt. He was lonely, and he could feel that she was too. Ahk couldn't imagine how she felt being out of water. It hurt him to think that. So, he stayed silent, until the last three lines of the song came. She leaned her head back onto his chest and he whispered the lyrics to her as they danced,

_'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_

_Such a heavenly view_

_You're such a heavenly view_

She was a heavenly view to him. She was everything to him. Maybe they hadn't known each other for more than two weeks. Maybe she hasn't told him that much about her home. But he was completely in love with her. He would do anything for her.

And then, out of nowhere, an idea hit him.

"Come with me," he whispered, before taking her hand and pulling her off the dance floor.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he smiled at her, "but you'll love it."

As they walked hurriedly down the halls, he never let go of her hand. A short while later, they arrived at a large sign: "the Hayden Planetarium"

"Close your eyes, Amara." He whispered to her. She looked at him quizzically, and he asked, "do you trust me?"

"With my life," she whispered back.

"Close your eyes and give me your other hand. I've got you," she did as she was told. As he led her inside, he couldn't help himself, he let his thumb massage small circles into her hand. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her milky white skin. He was head over heels; there was no point denying it any longer.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Soon," he led her to a railing, placing her hands onto it. He then moved to stand close behind her. So close, that he could feel the heat off her back radiating onto his chest. He took a deep breath, inhaling her beautiful scent, before whispering to her, "okay, open your eyes."

A gasp escaped her lips. They were standing under billions... trillions of sparkling stars. Stars surrounded them on all sides. It was as if they were the only two beings in the universe. And they did not mind at all. "Oh my..."

"Do you like it?"

"I- Ahk, I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything. Just enjoy,"

They stood like that for what felt like hours but was mere minutes. Neither one saying anything. Ahk took a breath. _'Okay, now or never, tell her!'_ He commanded himself inwardly.

"Amara," he whispered.

She was still so captivated with the stars that she missed the gentle way he said her name, muttering simply a 'yes?'

He took another breath and whispered again,

"Amara, look at me." She sensed the seriousness of his tone and immediately turned to face him, gasping at how close he was. He gently leaned in and placed his forehead on hers. "Amara, there is something I must tell you. I don't want you to feel pressured. I just need to get this off my chest. I need you to know."

"Okay," she whispered, lips only an inch away from his, "What is it Ahk?"

"Since the moment that I met you..."

"So sorry to interrupt this... PRECIOUS moment," came a voice behind them that Amara did not recognize. Ahk on the other hand, went immediately stiff under Amara's hands. He blocked her and breathed, "stay behind me." She looked at him confused.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account. Go on, baby brother! You were about to spill your heart out. Let's hear your sad story."

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here? This cannot be real," Ahk spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh no, that's right! You HAVE no sad story. Mommy and daddy gave you EVERYTHING. Including, my birthright! My rightful place as 4th king!"

"No sad story?" Ahk looked at his brother surprised, before anger clouded his features. "How about my brother running a blade through my heart when I was only twenty-five, as I slept?"

"Still sulking about that, are we? Well, looks like you're doing just fine."

Suddenly, ten others entered the planetarium. From what Ahk has told Amara about ancient Egypt, they looked like Horus warriors.

"Kahmun, what are you doing here? What is it you want from me now?"

"Come now, baby brother, is it not obvious? I want your happiness taken away from you. **MUH**!" He barked a command to the bird-like creatures. Four of them stepped forward and grabbed Ahk, pulling him away from Amara.

"No!" He yelled out, struggling against the Horus' firm grasps. Ahk was strong. But two on each side was impossible to escape.

Kahmunrah turned his attention to Amara, who was still standing against the railing, eyes wide in fear, confusion written all over her face. He approached her slowly.

"My, my, aren't you a pretty one," he smirked.

"Amara!" Ahk yelled, "Get away from her!"

"Now why would I do that? She is a very beautiful girl,"

"Ahk..." Amara whispered in a shaky, frightened voice. "Ahk what do I do?"

"Amara, **RUN**!"

She instantly ran to the left to dodge Kahmunrah, only to have her path blocked by a Horus. She gasped, as Kahmunrah strode to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him.

"I think we have all we need here, boys. You four, stay with him. Make sure he does not follow us," He indicated to Ahk, who was using all his power to struggle against the bird warriors.

"Brother, wait!" Ahk pleaded. "I will give you anything. I will give you the title, give up my claim to the throne. You shall be the rightful pharaoh. Anything!" Amara looked at him with big eyes. She couldn't believe that he would do all of this for her. He continued. "Or better, kill me again!"

"No!" Amara pushed herself away from Kahmunrah to no avail. "Ahk no, don't say that!"

"Why, look at little brother! Willing to give up the things he protected all his life... for a girl. She must be some girl to deserve that honour. Or perhaps, you are the same fool you were in life, Ahkmen," Kahmunrah looked at Amara with a sneer, "no matter, I suppose I will find out the answer myself."

"Brother please, just kill me again. End this! Do not involve Amara. She is innocent!"

"Innocent?!" Kahmunrah exclaimed, "no one is ever innocent. Why on earth would I kill you, brother? I got everything I need. You see, I had some inside help in getting here. A certain group of pirates forged some transfer papers for me and my men to get here," he explained, "when I awoke, they had the perfect deal for me: they would give me your tablet if I were to end a certain mermaid's existence. So, while you were gone, they snuck into your tomb." He held onto Amara tightly with his right arm, and with the left, he reached into his cloak and pulled out Ahk's tablet. "You see, baby brother, I already have the tablet. And now, I have your girl. I will not kill you. I will make you suffer knowing that you're left with nothing!"

Ahk would not stop struggling. He looked at Amara, her eyes full of tears, but there was something else. An emotion, a longing he could not decipher. Kahmunrah said something to his men, before dragging Amara out of the planetarium.

"No! Amara!"

"Ahk!" She screamed, "Ahk, I love you! Forever, I'll love you!" Before she disappeared behind the door. Ahk was at a loss. Had she truly just said those words to him? Had she truly told him she loved him? Had everything he's been wishing for over the past weeks come true?

"I'm an idiot," he whispered to himself, as the warriors continued holding him back, ensuring he wasn't following. Then, after a minute, they pushed him down, before hurrying out the door, locking it behind them, leaving him alone in the planetarium.

Ahk quickly got up and reached into his pocket and pulling out the phone. He dialled 1.

"Hey, Ahk, where'd you and Amara disappear off to?"

"Larry! He's got her! He's got Amara!"

"Woah, woah slow down, pal, who's got Amara?"

"My brother! Kahmunrah! Imagine the worst human alive. My brother is a million times worse! Please Larry, he took her! I'm locked in the Planetarium!"

"Uh, okay, I'm on my way, Ahk. Just hang on. I'll be right there."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Your support means a lot. I was thinking of how to cheer you guys up during these difficult times and decided to start this chapter with a fluffy virus-themed flashback between Ahk and Amara. It's mostly Amara's POV, but there's a bit of Ahk's thoughts in here as well. This flashback is Amara remembering a sweet moment she shared with Ahk, as she's being dragged away by Kahmunrah further and further from Ahk. Warning, it's super fluffy, warm and cute. If you're not into that, it might not be the chapter for you. Enjoy!**_

**FLASHBACK TO DAY BEFORE**

"Amara? Did you lock yourself in there?" Ahk called through the shut door as he tried to enter the room of mythology.

With the Valentine's Day party tomorrow, for the first time since the tablet's awakening, there was a flu spreading around amongst the exhibits. First Larry got it from Nick, who got it at school. Being unique in his position, Larry couldn't just call in sick. So, he showed up to work, thinking he couldn't get the others sick, because of, well... magic. Then Teddy got it, and then Sacagawea. Before anyone realized, exhibits were getting fevers and sniffles, along with coughs and chills left and right. At first, the thought was to cancel the party. But after a vote, it was clear that that option received mass disapproval.

Larry mysteriously managed to get access to some syringes and the flu vaccine. He decided that vaccinating everyone was the best way to ensure it not spreading it during the party. But doing this alone would be an impossible ordeal to accomplish in just one night.

He delegated the task to himself, Teddy and Ahk, who he quickly trained by injecting them first, and from there, everyone got a number between 1 and 3, representing the vaccination stations and had to go to their respective vaccinator to get a shot.

Ahk was at station 3 checking names off his list, when he noticed Amara was missing, and that he had not seen her all night for that matter. Since her arrival, there has not been one night they have not spent in each other's company. So, he set off to find her.

"GO AWAY!"

"Amara? What is the matter?"

"Ahk, I know why you're here! I will not have you STABBING me with NEEDLES!"

"THAT'S what this is about? Nefer, let me in."

"No, mmm mmm, pharaoh! I will not be a part of this!"

"There is an illness going around and with the party tomorrow, Larry wants to make sure that everyone is protected. Your protection means a lot to me, Amara. Let me in, please."

"Forget it, Ahk! Not gonna happen!"

She heard him sigh in defeat and thought he was giving up, which made her ease up. But not even 5 seconds later, the jiggling of keys and a click of the lock filled the silence.

Amara's eyes grew wide when she saw Ahk open the door and walk in.

"HOW-?! No!" she was lost for words.

"As an 'intern', I have my own set of keys. Also, Larry fears that one day, Dexter will take his set away for good."

"Don't you dare!" she scrambled up to her feet.

He smiled at her, "Amara, I promise it will be a quick pinch." He extended his hand to her, "Please just come sit with me on the bench like we always do. It will be over before you know it."

"You sit on that bench and I sit on this one!" Amara indicated to two visitor benches located on opposite ends of the room. When he chuckled and shook his head, she watched as he took a step towards her, her heart beginning to race.

Ahk continued approaching her while she was backing away from him, unknowingly into a corner, his hands hidden behind his back. His face broke out into a laugh, amusement painted all over his features.

"I'm sorry, this is FUNNY to you?"

"It is, I am sorry nefer. It is nothing more than a little pinch. And yet you fear as if I will take your whole arm off."

"Ahk I just don't like needles! And you're talking about sticking one into my arm!"

The warmest smile graced his features. A smile that showed how much he adored her cute little childishness, "Come here, my nefer. You know I would never hurt you. This is for your own safety."

Amara was starting to panic, as he got closer with every second. "Give me one good reason why you don't want this shot, and you being scared does not count as a good reason," he said amused.

"Ahkmenrah, don't you dare come any closer!"

He couldn't hold a straight face at her cute attempts to shield herself. When her back hit the corner, she had realized her mistake and tried to make a run for it to the left of Ahk. He of course, was prepared. He stepped to the side and intercepted her path, her gently bumping into his chest. He would never force her into anything. But that would not stop him from trying to convince her.

When he took a step forward, she took step back and now her back hit the wall. He then looked into her eyes, slowly bringing his free hand up to her face and brushing a stray hair behind her ear, making sure to hide his other hand, holding the injection. He smiled at her and spoke softly, hand still on her cheek.

"I will make you a deal. Let me give you this one quick shot, which will be over before you even realize, and in return, I will get you a box of those chocolate strawberries you love so much." Seeing her eyes light up at this, his hand moved down from her cheek, down her arm until his fingers intertwined with hers. "Please, nefer, come." She still hesitated, fear holding her back. So, he added gently, "Do you trust me?"

She didn't say anything at first, just looked at the floor. But finally, her eyes met his.

"Of course, I do."

"Then trust me when I say I would never ever do anything to hurt you. This will feel like a mosquito bite, and it will be over in a second. Trust me."

"Ahk, I do trust you. But Jed and Octavius said it's a giant needle being stabbed in the arm and that you would tell me it's not a big deal, but you're a great, tough pharaoh so it may not seem like a big deal to you, but apparently it hurts insanely. They said as a woman, I'm more sensitive to pain. I really would rather not." Her voice was shaking, and she looked like she was about to cry.

Ahk shook his head. "Well, I'll make sure to really stab them in the arms so they're not disappointed. But with you, it will be a tiny poke." He couldn't believe what he just heard, "What were those two foolish miniatures thinking by scaring you like that?! I promise you it's a very tiny needle. You won't even feel it. But if you do, you can squeeze my hand until it is over."

He tried to gently pull her by the hand towards the nearest bench and was surprised that slowly, hesitantly, she moved forward.

"Come here, swing your leg over and sit with your back to me." They both straddled the bench, him sitting behind her. Ahk took hold of the collar of her black cardigan and slowly pulled it off her shoulder and down her arm.

"Now, just relax." He whispered, his hot breath hitting the side of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine, goosebumps forming on her arms.

Amara has been growing incredibly confused by the feelings Ahk gave her since the very first night she met him. What scared her the most was how quickly these feelings were intensifying. With every day, she would not show it, but she was getting more and more nervous around him. She took care not to do anything stupid in front of him out of fear of embarrassment. At the same time, she couldn't get enough of his company. The way they were sitting right now sent waves of pleasure through her body. He was wearing his jeweled necklace, with the cloak. But his stomach remained exposed. She could feel his lean muscles radiating heat into her back. She even forgot momentarily that he was about to stick a needle in her arm. These feelings, she would never admit to him. She was a simple mermaid and he was a great Egyptian pharaoh. He was always so kind to her, but surely, he couldn't feel more than friendship for her. He called her 'nefer' all the time. He explained that it meant 'my friend' and nothing more.

Ahk took an alcohol-soaked cotton pad and pressed it to her upper arm, getting ready to swab it. This brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality. She panicked and attempted to quickly get up.

"No! I can't- I can't do this!"

As if expecting this, Ahk gently placed his hand on her shoulder, at the base of her neck, softly rubbing circles with his thumb into her soft skin, slowly pushing her back down, "Hey, hey. Shhhh. Do not fear, my- ahem, do not fear Amara. Here, sit back down." She was breathing fast, conflicted about what to do. She didn't want to make a fool of herself if the shot caused her pain. But then, she felt his hot breath on her neck and hitting behind her ear, as he nearly whispered.

"Sweetheart, you over-stressed about something so small. Look at how tense you are. Here, just relax your shoulders." She could hear him setting something down on the bench, and then she felt both of his hands on her shoulders at the base of her neck. Very gently, his thumbs pressed into her skin, where she could feel a tightness, he moved his fingers in a circular motion, over and over again. The feeling was incredible. She could feel the knots in her shoulders loosen. Amara wanted to cry, out of happiness of him touching her like that and being so close, but also out of sorrow that she could never have him. Admittedly she was new to this; she's never had to feel heartbreak or rejection, because she's never felt this way about anyone before. Now, these conflicting feelings were causing her stress and confusion. It took everything on her part to hold herself back and not to turn around and kiss him, confessing all her feelings to him. Amara loved being so close to him. She was surrounded by his scent. It was so unique to him and it has now become associated with the smell of safety and protection to her. She wondered if he had any idea what he was doing to her; the feelings he was sending coursing through her body when he touched her like that, whispered into her ear, breathed onto her neck. Then his soft, but firm whisper broke the silence.

"When I get my hands on those two... they will know what true stabbing is." He paused, before lightly asking, "Too dark?" Earning a small giggle from Amara, making him smile himself. Amara was so relaxed that she didn't even notice him remove his left hand from her neck. All of the sudden, there was a sharp stinging feeling in her arm.

"Owowowow!" She exclaimed, only to have Ahk move close so her back was pressing into his chest. He placed his chin on her shoulder and whispered, lips brushing against her ear.

"Shhh. There, it's over, nefer. All finished." Her eyes were wide as saucers and she turned to look at him with surprise, "THAT'S IT?!"

Ahk chuckled and brushed a hair strand behind her ear.

"Yes, sweetheart. Not so bad, huh?"

"Not at all. It just stings a bit and my arm feels numb."

"This will pass soon. It's the medicine doing its work," he ran the back of his hand down her cheek, and then his face turned serious, and he looked into her ocean-deep eyes, "I told you... I would never hurt you. I only want you to be safe. I'll always protect you, Amara. No matter what." He then reached behind him and retrieved a box. Amara's eyes lit up as she recognized the strawberries and the swirls of dark chocolate coating them.

"You- you already brought them with you?"

"A pharaoh always keeps his word. But between you and me, I would have given them to you either way," he winked at her.

Amara looked at the box, and then looked up at him. Ahk could see that she was hesitating.

"You seem nervous, what is it?"

Amara took a deep breath before speaking.

"Ahk… Thank you so much for these strawberries. I hope… I hope you didn't go through too much trouble to get them."

"No trouble, nefer."

"I want to ask you for something, but I feel like it is over-stepping. You have already done so much for me, that it is improper to ask for something else. I don't even-,"

Ahk grasped her shoulders lightly and cut her off.

"Amara, I have done nothing. Whatever it is you think I've done for you, has been nothing but pleasure. Please, tell me what is on your mind. No matter what it is, I promise I will use my mummy powers to try and make it happen."

He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back. Though it was apparent that she was still nervous.

"Well… you see, it's like this…"

'God she was adorable,' thought Ahk, but continued to listen with an amused smile.

"I've been talking to the others about the party tomorrow, and it seems to me that everyone is going with someone, be it a friend or a lover. Teddy is going with Sac, Jed and Octavius are going, Larry and Rebecca are going together, even Columbus is going with Queen Isabella!" she took a breath, "So, you see, it's my first party ever. I was wondering- that is! I was HOPING, if no lucky companion has already snatched you, that maybe… youwouldgowithme?" Amara was so nervous, she was shaking. She was just praying that Ahk didn't notice. He on the other hand, continued smiling at her with amusement, before jokingly saying, "So if everyone is going as friends or lovers, which would we go as?"

Amara's head snapped up, eyes round as disks, and her cheeks turned cherry red in embarrassment. There it was. That's exactly what Ahk wanted to see. He loved it when she blushed; it was the sweetest sight.

He laughed lightly, and softened his features, before speaking.

"I'm just teasing you, nefer. It would be my absolute honour to accompany you. In fact, you beat me to the ask."

A feeling of relief washed over her, and they both smiled at each other.

Oblivious to the other, they were both a bit disappointed that Ahk's question remained unanswered.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

For some strange reason, this moment kept spinning and spinning through her head as Kahmunrah dragged Amara down the winding halls of the museum. At first, she protested against his grasp, but she soon realized that any attempt to escape was futile. Kahmunrah was significantly stronger than her. Besides, had she been successful and gotten herself free from him, there was still the matter of the bird-warriors, marching on either side of them.

"Wh-where are you taking me?" she tried. No response. So, she tried again, "What will you do to me?"

"Fear not, little girl. I shan't hurt you." Was Kahmunrah's response.

Amara was beyond confused. What did he need her for, then? She whimpered as he continued to hurriedly lead her down a long hallway that she hadn't been to before. From what she suspected they were now in the basement of the museum. Finally, Kahmunrah's guards opened two large swing doors for them to walk through, and they entered a large, spacy room. There were containers and boxes all over the room, some bigger than Amara herself. If one wanted to, they could play a successful game of hide and seek there. The lighting was so bright, she had to shield her eyes until they adjusted.

Kahmunrah let go of Amara's wrist and walked a few meters ahead of her, before turning to face her.

"So… Amara, was it? Tell me. What makes you so special?"

Amara did not know how to respond to this, "Ex-excuse me?"

"Well, you've managed to sway my brother, the all-mighty pharaoh. And I must say, you're the first woman I've ever seen to have any affect on him. Why, you practically have him wrapped around your little finger. So, I ask you again, what makes you so special?"

She stared at him for a few moments, before whispering, "you are mistaken."

Kahmunrah raised a curious eyebrow, "Am I? Was he not ready to profess his undying love for you before I entered? No matter, he shall not get his chance."

"Why? Why did you take me? Is it true you killed him? Have you not done enough damage to him already?!" Amara now began gaining some of her confidence back, raising her voice, her face burning up with fury.

"No! No, I have not done enough!" Kahmunrah roared, "What has he told you, hmm? That he is a victim and I murdered him in cold blood?! Has he not told you the real reason I killed him? Has he not told you the tale of why my rightful place on the throne was ripped from me and handed to him? Oh, I just bet he didn't." Kahmunrah took a moment and a deep breath before speaking again.

"Let me tell you the REAL story, my dear Amara. Perhaps then, baby brother will not appear as… angelic to you.

I was to replace our father, Merenkahre as fourth pharaoh of Egypt. Our father was still young and in good health, so there were no plans being made, but it was known throughout the land that when the time comes, I shall replace him. I was the eldest. It was my birthright.

"While I spent my days training for battle, training to be a great ruler. A concourer, which was the way of our people, Ahkmen spent his days reading ancient scripts. He believed that books and history helped one better prepare for the future. I should have seen my problems already there. I believed in force as a weapon to make our enemies fall to their knees in front of us. He believed in peace talks. Our parents always favoured him. They said he had a strong mind. No matter, I could live with the favouritism. I admired my brother, and once I was pharaoh, he would be my right-hand man. I would seek his council in matters."

Kahmunrah paused, taking another long breath before continuing.

"What mattered to me above all else, including the throne, was my beautiful wife, Ankhhi and our little daughter, Nailah. Nailah was 5 years old. My family was the one thing that mother and father saw as successful in my life. Baby brother was too focussed on his books and trainings to pay attention to any women, which is why I wonder what it is that changed. Anyways, as I said, Ankhhi and Nailah were my world. At the time, Ankhhi was five months pregnant. The gods predicted it would be a son; a successor within our dynasty. My wife was adored by my parents from the start. We could not be happier."

Amara could tell that he was struggling to speak. He was looking at the floor, moving his body restlessly. Despite her situation, she couldn't help but be intrigued. Kahmunrah's voice softened.

"One morning, while I was at the training grounds, Ankhhi and Nailah took a walk outside the city gates down to the sea. Nailah liked collecting seashells and make jewelry out of them. She had quite a talent," Kahmunrah smiled gently, before a shadow swept over his face. "Witnesses claimed that four hooded men riding two carriages bearing the flag of the Assyrian Empire grabbed them, threw hoods over their heads and rode away as fast as lightning. I did not find out until later that night. I begged my father to send our warriors to fight the Assyrians. All I wanted was my beautiful wife and little girl back…" his face darkened. It took him a moment before his tone changed to anger and he snarled, "But clever little baby brother was there, with his books and logic to advise father against saving my family." Amara did not believe him. This is not the Ahk that she knows. There must have been more to the story that Kahmunrah was not telling her. But she did not dare interrupt him.

"When I protested… when I said I would take the legion and march there myself, father declared that I was not fit to rule Egypt when he passed to the heavens. He felt more comfortable knowing the Empire was ruled by someone with a firm head for logic, which was, in his eyes, baby brother." Kahmunrah paused for several seconds, and looked up at Amara, "So you see, I lost my wife, my unborn child, my little Nailah, and my crown, all in one day, simply for wishing to save them." He took a step towards her, "All I have wanted was an apology from him. For turning father against the idea of saving my girls. But he maintains it was the correct decision and that he did not need to apologize. He took my life, so I took his."

Amara had tears running down her face. Her heart was aching for what Kahmunrah must have gone through. She could see that he was a man in pain. Though she despised him for killing Ahk.

He went on, "And imagine my surprise when I find the brother that I killed, living happily ever after with Princess Ariel," he glared at her. "I will not hurt you, my dear. You are not part of our family drama. I shall simply take the tablet and neither of you will ever be alive again to see one another." His face softened, as he stood in front of her and took her hands in his, before speaking with what appeared to be sincerity. "Amara, I am truly sorry that you have to suffer for my brother's mistakes. You are not involved. Nevertheless, I shall leave this place with the tablet. He will not live HAPPILY. EVER. AFTER!" Kahmunrah yelled and the words echoed through the empty basement of the museum.

_**I know, I know… it's unrealistic that Larry would get access to mass amounts of flu vaccine. But guys, we're reading fanfiction about a museum that comes to life! :D I just couldn't resist. Anyways, sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for reading. It means a lot.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Just a heads up: this chapter is a bit... I don't wanna say violent and I don't wanna say dark? But let's just say Ahk is pissed at his brother and at the pirates. We all know Ahk to be the sweet guy we see in the movies, but from time to time he had his moments, like in that extra clip where he watches the Kardashians with Attila. I just wanted to write a chapter where Ahk demonstrates his power. I hope you enjoy it!**_

When Larry arrived at the door of the planetarium, he realized that his keys were missing. He sighed in frustration; this was not the time for games.

"Dexter!" He shouted. Not even moments later, the curious monkey appeared from behind a stone column. "Dexter I need those keys." Larry pleaded. The capuchin did not seem to grasp the severity of the situation. "Dexter I'm not kidding around here!" But Dexter just made amused noises, jiggling the keys in front of Larry's face, and quickly drawing his paw back when Larry reached out to grab them. Larry was about to start the chase of his life when they heard a soft and gentle voice from behind the locked planetarium door.

"Dexter, it's me. Ahkmenrah." At this, Dexter ran up to the door and pressed his little ear against it. The voice continued. "Dexter, my brother took Amara. I need to save her. I need to bring her home. Please... please give Larry the keys. Amara needs me. She needs us all. Help us save her." Dexter made a soft noise, something resembling an apology and looked up at Larry with his big eyes. He hastily hopped on Larry's shoulder and handed him the keys before running off.

"Thanks buddy," Larry called after him before quickly unlocking the door, which flew open immediately.

Ahk appeared disheveled, still wearing the suit, though the tie was off, bundled up in his left hand and the top two buttons of the white dress shirt open. He was panting as if he'd ran a marathon. "Thank you," he mumbled quickly to Larry before storming past him.

"Ahk. What-"

"Not now, guardian of Brooklyn. My brother has declared war. I must change out of these modern robes."

Larry had to jog to keep up with the large and confident strides of the pharaoh. "Umm... okay? Look, try to explain what happened while we walk to your tomb."

"That traitorous rat!" Ahk said through gritted teeth.

—

Walking proved to be more like sprinting, but Ahk was able to give Larry a quick run-down of what had occurred in the planetarium. There was no knowing of what to do next. No one had seen Kahmunrah nor the Horus warriors, as everyone was still partying away in the lobby. The museum was massive and searching every room would be a waste of time, especially considering Kahmunrah was most likely on the streets of New York by now. As they arrived at Ahk's tomb, Larry spoke.

"Okay, we need a plan. And for that, we need Teddy's experience and... maybe Sacagawea too. She can help us track them. We cannot afford to tell the entire museum. We don't know who else would help your brother. You get changed, I'll find them and we will meet you here in 5 minutes."

"Alright," as Ahk made a move to go, Larry grabbed his arm.

"Ahk. We will get her back. I promise. But please, do not leave before Teddy and I get back." Ahk was distraught, that much was obvious, but he softly nodded.

—

Larry was able to find Teddy, but their female tracker was nowhere to be seen. They did not want to waste more precious time, nor risk the pharaoh's patience running short and him getting into a dangerous situation, so they return to the tomb.

Ahk was already changed out of the suit and pacing outside the entrance waiting for them. He looked different to say the least. While his signature golden crown remained on his head, the rest of his outfit was changed. Larry recognized what he wore from the display box located inside the tomb titled "The Presumed Battle Gear of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah". He wore a black leather material-looking sleeveless tunic, which sat firmly against his torso. The tunic had large leather scales, making it easy for Ahk to move in battle while still protecting him from the opposing army's archers. His arms and shoulders were no longer covered by a cloak and instead remained bare, making his muscles and form a lot more prominent. The tunic matched the Egyptian shendyt (battle kilt) which went down to his knees. In contrast to the black was a bright gold belt with two cobras carved into it, and ceremonial cloth that hung from the belt down the centre of the shendyt with a black and gold striped pattern. Ahk also had some black leather arm guards on his wrists and gladiator-like black leather sandals on his feet.

However, what truly grasped attention were the twin khopesh blades. The handles were bright gold, but the blades themselves were ink black, with the surface almost matte in texture. They had the most elegant curves to them, more so than normal khopesh blades; these ones were nearly full crescents, with bright gold hieroglyphs coating every inch. According to the display description, they were gifted to Ahkmenrah for his 18th birthday with the engraved hieroglyphs depicting him as a great ruler under whom Egypt has and would prosper.

Ahk always held a sort of authority and power amongst the exhibits. He was well-respected for his status but also his kindness. But standing in front of them now, Larry and Teddy saw Ahk as a ruthless warrior and conquerer.

"Where is Sacagawea?" He asked, nodding his head to Teddy in greeting.

"Forgive me lad," spoke Teddy, "we couldn't spot her. But I've got Jedediah and Octavius searching for her. She will be along."

Ahk didn't stop pacing, but nodded. Teddy continued. "There is no time to waste. We must find our mermaid!"

Larry looked at him, "how?"

Teddy looked down the hall and smiled, "I think I might just know someone who can help!" Ahk and Larry looked in the direction Teddy was. Teddy immediately pulled Larry out of sight behind a large stone pillar, while Ahk took a stride backwards into the tomb and out of sight.

Footsteps and a drunk, slurry voice filled the hallway,

"Now whiskey is the life of man

Always was since the world began

Now whiskey gave me a broken nose

And whiskey made me pawn me clothes

Now whiskey is the life of man

Whiskey from that old tin can

I thought I heard the first mate say

I treats me crew in a decent way

A glass of whiskey all around

And a bottle full for the shanty-AHHHH"

Ahk stepped out from his hiding spot directly into the path of the drunken pirate, who was momentarily startled, to say the least.

"Whaddaya want, boy?" He slurred.

Ahk was furious. He did not show it on his face, but the energy was radiating. Larry and Teddy could tell that he was trying to keep his cool.

"'Ere look 'ere boy, I got no time to waste on ye. I tell ye, I shall cut ye d-"

"Where is she?" Ahk said through gritted teeth.

When the pirate immediately drew his sword, ready to kill him, and bellowed, spitting in all directions and reeking of the drink he had so fondly sang about just moments ago.

"ARE YE OUT YER MIND BOY? Ye DARE interrupt me?! Well then MATEY, I challenge ye!" The pirate kept jabbing his sword forward into Ahk's direction.

Ahk smirked.

"Really, 'matey'? You hold up a weapon against a pharaoh? How brainless are you?" The pirate had a momentary look of surprise cross his features before it turned to fury and he began snarling at being disrespected. But Ahk held up his hand "wait, don't answer that. It's rhetorical." Then, Ahk placed his right hand on one of the panels which decorated the walls. Hieroglyphs were printed all over it in vertical columns. He closed his eyes and began to speak in Ancient Egyptian.

"Bi a'a chefu Ahkmenrah-hu!"

"What sorta voodoo are ye messin' with, boy? I shall condemn ye... A WITCH!" To anyone who was not aware of the backstory of this situation, it would seem almost comical. The pirate was drunk out of his mind, uttering complete nonsense, trying to look all tough although he was, compared to Ahk's tall, proud posture and well-toned muscles, barely able to stand upright.

For a moment, nothing happened. Teddy, who along with Larry also left their hiding spot, took a step towards Ahk. "Lad, he is not worth it."

However, as soon as the words left Teddy's mouth, the hieroglyphs beneath Ahk's hand began to emit a deep gold glow. This glow lasted for about 10 seconds, before the lights suddenly shut off and the occupants were left in total darkness. The lights flickered back on and the panel which Ahk touched has now spread its glow to the surrounding panels creating an arch doorway of sorts. It seemed like what one would imagine a doorway to heaven to look like. The arch had the golden hue surrounding it. From there, slightly darkened, fog wall-like structures appeared forming a tunnel. At the end of this eerie tunnel was a bright white light.

"Wha' in the devil?" Slurred the pirate. As the occupants of the room looked into the light, they could see a shade form in the distance and begin approaching at an unbelievable speed. Closer and closer with each second. As the shade came closer, it split off in two, then four and then eight. Larry and Teddy along with the pirate watched in shock as eight creatures, with the bodies of ancient Egyptian warriors and the heads of jackals exited the arch. Immediately, paying no attention to anyone except Ahkmenrah, they circled him, knelt down in unison and placed their firsts over their hearts. Ahk commanded something in ancient Egyptian, to which the warriors responded by instantly getting to their feet, facing the pirate and drawing their spears.

The jackal warriors created a sort of wall blocking the pirate's pathway to the exit. Larry and Teddy were off to the side, now standing pressed up against the column behind them, knowing that they should interfere as little as possible. Ahk was their friend and he wouldn't intentionally hurt them, but he was in a rage and they were in a dangerous situation. Those jackals, if they were anything like the ones guarding the tomb, would not hesitate to instantly spear anyone who in their eyes threatened the pharaoh.

The smug, cocky expression of the pirate was now replaced with terror, mirrored by his sword-wielding arm, which shook quite obviously. Two of the jackal warriors in the middle of the line moved aside as the pharaoh walked forward to face the pirate once again, smirking.

For several moments, the room was frozen. Teddy and Larry watched from the sidelines, periodically looking at each other and trying to make sense of the situation, meanwhile the pirate faced Ahk who was about two meters away from him, smirking, satisfied with showing his superiority and might. The jackal warriors maintained their position in the perfectly formed line behind the pharaoh, ready to protect him with their lives. Nobody moved. That is, until Ahk took a step forward.

Swiftly, with skills that are rarely seen outside royally trained swordsmen, he swung one of his khopesh blades into the direction of the pirate, who barely managed to block him. Ahk's second blade struck the pirate's sword again, only this time, the sword flew out of his hand and fell to the ground with a loud clang.

Egyptian war khopesh blades were made in a special way as to allow for the trapping of the enemies. And Ahk clearly knew all the uses of these blades, slamming the pirate into the wall, trapping both his arms with one blade and pressing the other one's sharp side to the pirate's throat. He again smirked and began to speak in a low voice.

"I must say, I'm disappointed," the pirate trembled under the blades, "I mean, did you have ANY training in sword combat?" The jackal warriors had now left their wall-like stance and circled around the pharaoh and the pirate, spears all aiming for the pirate.

Larry and Teddy were both quite shocked at what was happening, neither one knew what to say. They had not seen this side of Ahkmenrah. They knew he was a fair and just ruler, not a boy to be trifled with, however, he was always kind and soft-spoken. Sure he had his dark moments, but nothing compared to his behaviour right now. Larry and Teddy understood what Amara has become to him... there was no knowing what he would do.

The smirk had now left Ahk's face and his voice turned from amused to cold and livid, "Let me explain something to you, you brainless sea rodent. I was trained to take down legions threatening my kingdom from the age of 3, and not just some pathetic old one-eyed drunken fool. I WILL END you and your corpse will rot eternally in the underworld. Osiris may torture you for all nights and days to come and Ra shall laugh upon your damnation with every cycle he makes through the underworld, as you watch him and know you're damned to remain there and never follow him into re-birth.

"You think me a boy-pharaoh? Well, now you shall meet Ahkmenrah the warrior-pharaoh. Why do you think ancient Egypt survived so long as a civilization? Because each and every pharaoh is godly. I am the descendent of Ra- the sun god. I am blessed with eternal life, through Khonsu's blessing and it is through me and my powers that you awaken every night. In my short reign, I have dealt with scum much more vicious than you and your band of idiotic pirates. Oh, you didn't have any idea what I'm capable of before you messed with me and my queen."

At this, Larry and Teddy looked at each other quizzically. They knew Amara meant a lot to him, but queen?

Ahk continued his rant, "But now you will. You will rue the day you drew out this side of me when Osiris and Horus imprison you in the underworld. Endlessly. You may now utter your last words before you meet them, filth!" The rant felt like all the emotions Ahk had been holding in just suddenly poured out. It was as if he spoke not just to the pirate, but to everyone who ever thought him weak.

Larry tried to calm the situation, "Hey, Ahk... maybe we should just-" but before he could finish, one of Ahk's jackal warriors blocked him, pointing a spear at his chest. Ahk ignored him completely.

"What deal did he make with my brother?! SPEAK, YOU SCUM!"

"I-I-I don't know... w-who?"

"Your pathetic excuse for a captain! What deal did he make with Kahmunrah?!"

"I-I don't know!"

"Lies," Ahk yelled, pressing the cold blade closer to the pirate's throat.

"Nay! Not lies! Cap'n never tells us sea dogs nothin'! He always says to us te stay out 'is business! We jus' do de dirty werk if ye get me, mate!"

Ahk breathed but didn't lose face. "Where is Amara?"

"Wh-who?"

"The mermaid, lad." Teddy spoke up. "You better stop playing dumb. Our young pharaoh here is losing patience."

"H-he... yer brother... he p-p-planed on l-l-locking her i-in the basement. U-u-until w-w-we escaped with the tablet. S-she would n-n-not be able to return t-to the boy until dawn, b-by which t-time we w-would be l-long gone s-so they w-would never waken again t-to s-see each other and the b-boy would d-die th-thinking she was also dead."

"Call me boy one more time," Ahk seethed bringing the blade even firmer against the pirate's neck.

"SORRY! SORRY MATE- er... Yer lordship... yer greatness!" The pirate broke into tears at this point, crying out, "I beg mercy of ye, yer majesty! I swear yer brother means no harm to the girl. I-in fact, 'e told our cap'n that 'e would no' touch the girl. Cap'n was furious, I tell ye! 'e claimed the only reason that 'e brought yer brother 'ere was to dispose of the girl. So when yer brother refused, cap'n got angry. B-but! She- she will not be hurt! I beg mercy!" The pirate continued crying. "I ne-er wished to take 'er, sir! Cap'n threatened anyone who spoke against 'is orders. Yer pharaohness, ye gotta believe me! Please! Spare me!"

No one moved. The pirate, tears running from his eyes, distress all over his face was in an eye lock with Ahk, who wore a firm and hard expression. It appeared that he was not feeling any sympathy towards the pirate, the opposite actually, and was ready to slice his throat.

Larry could see that this would happen at any second, and against his better judgement, chose this as his moment to intervene.

"Ahk-"

"Not now, guardian of Brooklyn!"

"Ahk just listen to me! I read up on your history! I know you were fierce! But I also know you were kind and reasonable!"

"Larry, had I spared every enemy that begged for mercy, my kingdom would have fallen a long time ago."

"Ahk your battle is not with him. He is a brainless pawn. His leader led him down the wrong path! Give him a chance,"

"I do not believe in taking chances." Ahk's tone remained cold and indifferent.

"I took a chance on you, Ahk." Larry spoke softly. "Everyone at this museum thought that if I released you, we would all suffer from curses. I took a chance on YOU. Had I not..." he trailed off.

No one moved, but Larry could see that this point affected Ahk. For if Larry had not freed him, he would still be locked in his sarcophagus, begging for someone to give him a chance. But it was still not enough to get Ahk to release the pirate. So Larry decided to use his ace card.

"And what about Amara?" Ahk released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and turned to face Larry, desperation on his face. Larry continued, "many mermaids are evil. Even when you didn't know her, you still gave her a chance. Think about what you would have missed had you not. By giving her this chance you earned..."

"A queen," Ahk interrupted, "I earned my queen" he whispered the last part. Larry didn't speak. Enough was said.

After a moment, Ahk turned back to the pirate, staring at him for a few more breaths before, in one swift motion, he withdrew his blades, causing the pirate to yelp and tumble to the ground. Ahk knelt down and raised one khopesh blade to lift the pirate's chin with and spoke quietly, yet dangerously.

"If it were not for Larry, who, if we were in my kingdom, would be my most trusted advisor, and Amara, who I know has the purest of hearts and would want to keep you alive, I would gut you like a fish. Here and now. Your survival is heavily conditional. Should you momentarily step out of line, you are dead. If I see you conversing with Blackbeard ever again, you're dead. If you so much as look at Amara again, I shall personally gouge out your eyes, oh, and you're dead. Now. Get your sorry waste of skin up." The pirate was in tears and shaking. Ahk raised his gaze to his jackal warriors, two of whom came up behind the pirate and roughly hoisted him to his feet. "You shall lead me to my brother."

_**Hope you liked it! If you feel like it, let me know how I'm doing with the story! Stay safe and healthy everyone!**_


End file.
